Crime à Poudlard
by nofal
Summary: "-Bloods! Un crime a été commis cette nuit à Poudlard. Vous avez été choisi pour enquêter sur cette affaire. Chris Bloods leva les yeux. -Qui est la victime chef ? Harper lui tendit une enveloppe scellée. -Tout est là-dedans."
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous !

Je prie pour que cette fiction soit assez unique en son genre. J'ai cherché dans le moteur de recherche et je n'en est pas trouvée d'exactement pareil sur ce couple.

L'idée m'est venu suite aux nombreuses histoires d'Hercule Poirot que j'ai lues et que j'ai vues. J'ai donc eu l'idée de reproduire le thème de base mais à Poudlard.

Cette fiction inclura un personnage original tout droit sorti de mon imagination : Chris Bloods.

J'ai déjà en partie rédigé le chapitre final donc je vous jure que cette fiction sera menée à son terme. :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Retour à Poudlard

**16 Octobre 1998**

**Gare de Salisbury, Wiltshire, Royaume Uni**

-D'accord.

-Alors on ne dira jamais rien ?

-Jamais.

**12 juillet 2000 **

**Londres, Royaume Uni**

_"Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invitée à un séminaire au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Ecosse. Le but de ce séminaire est de présenter aux futurs diplômés les études supérieures que vous avez entreprises._

_Ce séminaire aura lieu du 27 août au 3 septembre._

_Le Poudlard Express vous attendra à dix heures sur la voie __9¾ de la gare King Cross le 27 août et vous ramènera à treize heures le 3 septembre. _

_Veuillez-répondre avant le 31 juillet._

_ Bien cordialement,_

_ Minerva McGonagall,_

_ Directrice de Poudlard."_

Hermione replia la lettre avant de se lever de table. Elle rangea rapidement le lait et les céréales, passa un coup d'éponge sur la table et s'assit sur le canapé où elle ouvrit un grimoire sur les potions médicinales. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand on sonna. Elle grogna légèrement et se retira à regret de son livre. Elle reposa le grimoire sur la table basse et traversa son minuscule studio pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle posa son œil contre le judas et vit la chevelure flamboyante de son amie. Elle se recula, tira le verrou et leva le sort de protection puis ouvrit la porte.

-Salut Ginny.

-Salut Hermione, je peux entrer ?

Hermione se recula, laissant passer son amie. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et replaça les sorts de protection. Quand elle se retourna, Ginny était déjà assise sur le canapé.

-Alors, quel bon vent t'amènes ?

Ginny replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sortit une enveloppe de son sac à main.

-Tu as reçu l'invitation du professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui je viens de la recevoir.

Hermione désigna la table où la lettre trônait encore puis s'assit à côté de son amie.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Non merci..

Elle laissa un court silence planer et reprit.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? C'est la première fois que cette idée est mise en place, non ?

-Oui mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ça permettra aux élèves de mieux cerner leur choix.

Hermione croisa ses jambes. Ginny mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-Mais... Ce ne serait pas mieux de faire appel à des professionnels ?

-Je ne pense pas. Nous étions nous aussi élèves il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est intéressant pour eux de voir comment nous percevons nos études.

-Sans doute. Alors, avec Ernie ?

Hermione rougit face à ce brusque changement de conversation.

-Oh tu sais...

Elle tritura le bas de son T-Shirt avant de continuer;

-Il ne c'est rien passé de spécial. On a juste pris un verre ensemble. Rien d'autre.

Ginny regarda Hermione avec suspicion puis se rappela la demande de sa mère.

-Hm, d'accord. dit-elle d'un ton dubitatif avant de reprendre d'une voix normale

-Ah, au fait, maman voudrait savoir si tu veux manger avec nous demain soir ? Percy ramène sa petite amie invisible.

Ginny ricana. D'après Percy cela faisait un an et demi qu'il était avec Audrey et pourtant personne ne l'avait jamais vue. Il s'était enfin décidé à la présenter au reste de sa famille mais c'était en partie pour éviter de recevoir des moqueries supplémentaires de la part de Ginny, Ron et George.

Après avoir discuté de la pluie et du beau temps pendant une dizaine de minutes, Ginny prit congé et rapporta à sa mère la réponse positive d'Hermione pour le diner.

Hermione resta un instant dubitative puis secoua la tête.

Après tout, ce serait plaisant de revoir Poudlard. Et puis il y aurait Ginny. Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes allaient être conviées mais ce serait sûrement des têtes connues. Elle s'installa à son bureau, sortit une plume et un parchemin et rédigea sa réponse.

_"Professeur McGonagall,_

_Je serais ravie de pouvoir partager mon expérience dans les études avec vos élèves. Je serais donc présente durant le séminaire._

_ Bien cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Elle cacheta ensuite sa lettre puis la glissa dans son sac à main.

Alors qu'elle allait transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir poster sa lettre, un trouble s'insinua en elle. Le but du séminaire était de partager son expérience dans les études avec les élèves... Mais alors pourquoi donc arriver si tôt à Poudlard ? Ils y seraient cinq jours avant les élèves.

Cette idée la taraudait toujours quand elle loua un hibou à la poste sorcière. Elle le regarda s'envoler puis la réponse arriva claire et nette dans son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas vu les autres depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce pour organiser des retrouvailles entre les anciens de Poudlard. Oui ça devait être ça.

Elle pénétra donc apaisée chez Fleury & Bott et se mit à flâner entre les étagères.

**26 août 2000**

**Londres, Royaume Uni**

-Hermione, je n'ai plus envie d'y aller.

Hermione consentit à lever les yeux du grimoire qu'elle lisait et regarda son amie. Celle-ci avait l'air très agitée.

-Mais enfin pourquoi donc Ginny ?

-D'abord, je ne vois pas comment ce que je fais pourrait intéresser quelqu'un. Ensuite il y aura Harry. Je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir.

Ginny fini sa phrase les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de thé. Elle attrapa sa petite cuillère et se mit à remuer le liquide brulant.

-Enfin Ginny,

Hermione ferma son livre légèrement agacée et reprit.

-Tu as donné une réponse positive au professeur McGonagall, ce n'est pas pour annuler maintenant.

Elle se leva et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir des biscuits secs. Elle les posa sur la table, ouvrit le carton d'emballage et en prit un.

-Tout ira bien. Ce que tu fais est passionnant et tous ceux qui aiment faire du Quidditch seront intéressés !

Elle croqua dans le biscuit alors que Ginny reposait sa petite cuillère et en prenait un à son tour. Hermione avala avant de continuer.

-Et concernant Harry, tu n'auras qu'à l'éviter. Le château est grand. C'est très facile d'ignorer quelqu'un.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fini son biscuit.

**27 août 2000**

**Londres, Royaume Uni**

Ginny était en pleine conversation avec son frère lorsqu'Hermione apparut sur la voie 9¾.

-Hermione ! cria t-elle en agitant la main.

Hermione se retourna vers la source du bruit et s'approcha en souriant, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Elle fit la bise aux deux Weasley.

-Salut Ginny, salut Ron.

-Salut Hermione !

Hermione posa son sac entre ses jambes et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ils étaient assez peu. A ce moment le train siffla et elle reprit son sac. Elle suivit Ginny et Ron dans le corridor du train et ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un compartiment vide.

Hermione posa son sac dans le filet à bagage après avoir pris un livre. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et ricana.

-L'Histoire de Poudlard, hein ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et s'assit contre la vitre tout en l'ignorant.

-Hermione, ça fait combien de fois que tu lis ce livre ?

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-Je l'aime bien, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plait arrêtes avec tes commentaires désobligeants Ronald.

Elle ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture sans plus d'attention pour ses amis.

Ginny sortit un jeu de cartes de son sac et son frère et elle commencèrent une partie de bataille explosive.

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Ron et Hermione avaient fini par s'endormir et Ginny était plongée dans un livre sur le Quidditch. Le crissement des rails réveilla Hermione et Ginny secoua l'épaule de son frère.

-On est arrivé Ron.

Hermione s'était déjà levée et avait attrapé son sac. Elle sorti dans le couloir suivie de Ginny. Elles y croisèrent Hannah Abbot qu'elles saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Salut Hannah, toi aussi tu as reçu l'invitation du professeur McGonagall ? demanda Ginny.

Hannah hocha la tête et sortit du train.

Hermione, après être descendue sur la voie, sentit une vague de bien-être la parcourir. Elle était revenue. Elle sourit doucement et demanda avec sympathie à sa camarade de Poufsouffle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu étudie ?

-Le commerce magique. C'est assez intéressant.

Répondit Hannah tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Une voix perça soudain l'obscurité et les anciens élèves se retournèrent tous vers sa provenance.

Minerva McGonagall sorti de l'ombre tout en prononçant ces mots:

-Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation et bon retour à Poudlard !

Elle leur sourit et les enjoignit à la suivre tout en continuant :

-Certains d'entre vous ont dû se demander pourquoi je vous ai fait arriver aussi tôt.

Le groupe arriva au niveau des diligences tirées par les sombrals et l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose reprit.

-Je souhaitais effectuer des sortes de...retrouvailles entre vous. Bien sûr tout le monde n'a pas été convié et certains de vos camarades n'étaient pas dans la même année que vous. Mais ce sera quand même très intéressant.

Hermione leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qui allait être "très intéressant". Certainement pas ces retrouvailles en petit effectif.

Minerva les regarda tour à tour puis désignant les diligences de la main elle finit :

-Bien, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici. Montez-vite, un repas vous attends au château.

Hermione rejoignit Ron et Ginny et monta avec eux dans une diligence. Luna Lovegood y était déjà assise.

-Salut Luna, lança Ginny.

-Vous avez vu les joncheruines qui volaient autour de la tête du professeur McGonagall ?

Luna retira les lorgnospectres de son nez et les glissa dans son sac. Ron se racla la gorge.

-Hm non Luna...

Il toussota et reprit.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-J'étudie les créatures magiques. J'espère bientôt trouver un énormus à babille pour prouver son existence.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait tranquillement. Elle s'accouda sur le bord et laissa l'air frais de ce début de soirée, lui éclaircir l'esprit.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement devant les portes de Poudlard et les anciens élèves en descendirent.

Minerva ouvrit les portes et les mena dans la Grande Salle après leur avoir fait signe de laisser leurs affaires dans l'entrée.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, apaisée. Un fantôme flotta à sa rencontre.

-Oh bonjour, Sir Nicholas !

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington se courba et prononça d'un ton révérencieux.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir parmi nous !

-Moi de même, Sir..

Ron intervint, les coupant dans leur conversation.

-Oh Ginny, regarde ! Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Salut Nick ! Comment ça va au château ?

Le sus-nommé Nick, se redressa avec un regard méprisant et s'éloigna.

Hermione se retourna agacée vers Ron :

-Enfin Ron, un peu de délicatesse !

Elle secoua la tête, décidément malgré son âge, il n'avait pas gagné en maturité.

Les tables de la Grande Salle avaient été déplacées et une table ronde trônait au centre. Hermione prit place entre Ginny et Ron alors que Luna alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

Hermione compta les places en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient douze et pourtant il y avait treize places. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses couverts et lui demanda.

-Hey, tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

Ginny releva le regard

-Non...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le nombre de siège et se reprit.

-Ah si... Mais peut-être y aura t-il un invité de dernière minute.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, lui sourit et se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Hermione soupira et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

Minerva tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son public.

-Bien, je vous donnerais toutes les informations utiles après le repas. En attendant, bon appétit !

Un assortiment de mets apparut sur la table et chacun se servit.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez silencieuse et à la fin, Minerva se releva.

-Bien, pour la nuit je vous ai tous placés dans le deuxième couloir du troisième étage. Vos noms seront indiqués sur les portes. Le petit déjeuner sera servi à huit heures demain matin, nous pourrons discuter à ce moment-là. Bonne nuit.

Chacun se leva et après que les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle eurent répondu au professeur McGonagall, ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Personne ne parlait. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle, qui avait été si heureuse de revenir à Poudlard, n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir en courant. Les personnages des tableaux les regardaient en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination.

Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre et retrouva son sac de voyage sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit ses affaires de nuit et sa trousse de toilette.

Il y avait une salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et elle prit une douche avant de se coucher. D'habitude elle aimait bien lire un peu avant d'aller dormir mais le voyage l'avait épuisée et malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon le début est court mais c'est pour poser les bases de mon histoire.

La suite sera postée jeudi prochain ! :) Soit le 29 !


	2. Treize invités

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 2, en temps et en heure ;)

L'intrigue avance doucement.

N'hésitez pas à me dire par review qui sera assassiné d'après vous !

Sur ce bonne lecture!

**RAR :**

**Nedjy :** merci pour ta review :) Ce ne sera pas une reprise de l'Orient Express mais plutôt du style d'Agatha Christie en général.

**Ero-Chikachu** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :)

* * *

Treize invités

**28 août 2000**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Il était sept heures lorsque le réveil sonna, réveillant Hermione Granger. Elle l'éteignit et glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller en grognant. Après avoir passé cinq minutes de plus au fond de son lit, elle se leva toute échevelée et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Elle ignora le miroir qui la narguait et fila sous la douche. Elle en ressorti bien plus fraiche et pu s'attaquer à une terrible épreuve, le démêlage de ses cheveux. Elle fini par abandonner après avoir arraché une dizaine de picots à sa brosse et s'habilla.

Il était huit heures moins le quart quand elle sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir elle croisa Harry qui venait de sortir de la sienne les cheveux en bataille.

-Salut Harry !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise.

-Salut Hermione.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux se décoiffant encore plus et lui fit un sourire timide.

-Tu m'as ignoré hier...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et croisa les bras mal à l'aise.

Hermione rougit et regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

-Je suis désolée. Mais tu sais Ginny t'en veux toujours pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Pareil pour Ron...

Elle releva son visage, braquant un regard déterminé sur Harry.

-Et je suis aussi leur amie.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Même si ça m'attriste.

Il reprit ensuite sur un ton plus joyeux.

-Bon, on y va ?

Hermione hocha la tête et ils avancèrent vers la Grande Salle en parlant de choses et d'autres. Arrivé dans le hall, Harry agrippa Hermione par le bras et la tira contre lui.

-Evite de trop m'ignorer aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

C'est à ce moment que Peeves sorti du plafond. Il ricana en les voyant et se mit à claironner :

-Grangy et Potty sont amoureux !

Hermione se recula, fusilla l'esprit frappeur du regard et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny, qui la regarda avec un sourcil levé.

Hermione murmura rapidement que ce n'était rien et attrapa une tranche de pain. Harry arriva à son tour, le regard fuyant et prit place à côté d'Hannah Abbot.

Minerva regarda la scène avec attention. Elle n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ses anciens élèves. Autrefois le Trio d'Or était inséparable. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle repoussa ses interrogations et se leva attirant l'attention de l'assemblée.

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Elle leur sourit avant de continuer

-Il y a un absent, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mais il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il arriverait ce matin. Nous pourrons discuter quand il sera là.

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Drago Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce.

Hermione le regarda. Il avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait perdu l'air arrogant qui le caractérisait autrefois. Peut-être que la déchéance de sa famille y était pour quelque chose.

Drago salua Harry d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise Zabini.

A ce moment personne ne savait pas que les pions venaient de s'aligner. Toutes les cartes étaient en place pour la tragédie qui allait suivre.

Treize invités. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot et Zacharias Smith. Treize invités. Et parmi eux, une future victime.

**28 août 2000, plus tard**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Minerva McGonagall avait attendu la fin du petit déjeuner avant de se relever.

-Bien. Vous avez été sélectionné par mes soins et ceux du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

A la mention de ce nom Drago baissa la tête. Minerva lui lança un regard perçant avant de continuer.

-Vous suivez tous des formations intéressantes et dans des domaines divers. Cela sera très enrichissant pour nos futurs diplômés. Cependant la rentrée est seulement dans cinq jours et donc en attendant et pour fêter votre retour à Poudlard, Albus a eu la brillante idée d'organiser une chasse au trésor.

Elle laissa planer un silence alors que tous les anciens élèves se regardaient stupéfaits. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça. Le professeur McGonagall reprit.

-Etant donné que vous êtes un nombre impair, nous avons, enfin, Albus a déjà constitué les groupes.

Elle sorti un parchemin de sa cape et commença à réciter les binômes et trinôme.

- Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Zacharias Smith. Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood et Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang et Lavande Brown et enfin Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

Elle referma le parchemin et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine lubie de Dumbledore. Elle avait beau essayer de l'interroger sur tous les tons, il finissait toujours par quitter son tableau sans lui répondre.

En regardant les visages autour de la table, elle vit que son annonce avait fait mouche comme disent si bien les moldus. Des chuchotements parcouraient le groupe ainsi que certains regards furieux. Notamment dans le cas de Weasley et Zabini.

Minerva se décida à aller interroger Albus de nouveau. Elle dit à ses anciens élèves que le premier indice leur serait donné à quatorze heure. En attendant ils avaient tous quartier libre.

Elle quitta la salle et retourna dans son bureau.

Arrivée devant la gargouille elle prononça le mot de passe : Veritas Vincat.  
Encore une autre idée d'Albus. Décidément il mettait son grain de sel partout ces temps-ci.

Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, elle trouva Albus plongé dans une discussion houleuse avec Phinéas Nigellus Black.

-...mauvaise idée Albus ! Enfin !

Il se tut à l'arrivé de Minerva et sorti de son cadre. Celle-ci lança un regard soupçonneux à l'ancien directeur.

-Je n'aime pas ça Albus. Vous m'utilisez !

Elle s'assit à son bureau et retira ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux.

-Je ne vois absolument pas où vous voulez en venir mais j'ai annoncé la chasse au trésor aux élèves. Ils étaient assez stupéfaits des binômes d'ailleurs.

Elle remit ses lunettes et regarda son ainé attendant une réponse.

Albus frotta sa barbe puis murmura la même phrase énigmatique que d'habitude avant de disparaître à son tour.

-Je veux juste que la vérité triomphe Minerva. C'est tout.

Minerva McGonagall pesta silencieusement puis se plongea dans les affaires importantes qu'elle avait à finir pour la rentrée.

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy suivait Blaise pour qu'il lui montre où était sa chambre. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention aux couloirs qui avaient abrité une partie de sa jeunesse.

Quand Blaise s'arrêta devant une porte où était écrit son nom, Drago sursauta légèrement avant de remercier son ancien camarade d'un signe de tête. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit.

Depuis la fin des cours, Drago n'avait gardé que peu de contact avec les anciens membres de sa maison. Il voyait Blaise deux à trois fois par an et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il avait été humilié à la fin de la guerre, lorsque son père avait été emprisonné et qu'une partie de ses biens avaient été confisqué par le ministère. Heureusement Potter avait intercédé en sa faveur et celle de sa mère. Savoir que c'était grâce à une personne qu'il détestait autrefois, que sa mère avait évité la prison l'avait profondément déstabilisé.

Il fini par s'étendre sur son lit et somnola légèrement. C'est pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups portés à sa porte, lorsque Hermione à bout de nerf hurla :

-Hey Malefoy, je sais que tu es là! Viens!

Il sursauta et se redressa fusillant la porte de chambre de son regard gris acier.

-Dégages Granger !

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas.

-Il est bientôt quatorze heures. Il faut que tu viennes pour le premier indice !

Drago jeta immédiatement un regard à sa montre. Par Merlin, elle avait raison. Il avait divagué pendant presque quatre heures ! Il se leva et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, l'aplatissant sur son crâne et sorti dans le couloir où Hermione et Harry l'attendaient.

Il avança directement sans les regarder et il les entendit lui emboiter le pas. Hermione vint se placer à sa hauteur. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle avait le regard braqué devant elle et l'ignorait.

Derrière eux, Harry avançait les mains plongées dans son pantalon et la tête baissée. Il n'était pas ravi de devoir faire cette chasse au trésor, surtout avec Malefoy. Bien sûr ses relations avec lui n'étaient pas comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard mais ils étaient loin d'être devenu amis.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé des tableaux qui avaient entendu parler des binômes et du trinôme choisi par Albus Dumbledore. Décidément cette chasse au trésor promettait d'être intéressante.

Minerva était déjà dans la pièce, un chapeau de sorcier dans la main. Quand tous les groupes furent présents elle se mit à parler.

-Bien. Vous allez piocher votre premier indice dans un instant dans ce chapeau. Etant donné qu'il y a six groupes, il y aura six pistes et donc six trésors à ramener. Le premier groupe qui aura trouvé son trésor gagnera. Evidemment, le travail en équipe est obligatoire si vous voulez espérer gagner.

Elle appela ensuite les groupes un par un. Hermione, Drago et Harry furent les derniers à obtenir leur indice. Ils ouvrirent la feuille de parchemin et lurent :

_"Je suis apparu dans la nature _

_Désormais je demeure dans l'obscurité _

_De votre corps j'éloigne les soucis." _

Quand chaque groupe eut lu son indice Minerva donna le départ de cette chasse au trésor. Les seules à sortirent de la Grande Salle furent Pansy et Ginny, les autres restaient penchés sur leur parchemin.

Hermione se murmurait à elle-même l'indice essayant de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Drago soudain leur souffla.

-C'est un ingrédient je pense.

Hermione releva la tête si vite que son cou craqua. Elle grimaça et posa sa main dessus tout en répondant à Drago.

-Tu as raison je crois. Il faudrait aller dans la salle de potion. Je pense que c'est l'obscurité dont parle l'indice.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête et ils descendirent ensemble.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être retournée en enfance quand elle était à Poudlard et qu'Harry, Ron et elle étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas Ron qui complétait le trio mais Drago. C'était assez perturbant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe des potions. Ils s'attendaient tous les trois à voir sortir le professeur Rogue qui leur dirait d'entrer de sa voix froide. Mais Rogue était mort comme tant d'autres pendant la guerre.

Drago déglutit et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée et ils purent pénétrer dans leur ancienne salle de classe. Hermione ressorti le parchemin de sa cape et le regarda.

-Bon, quel ingrédient éloigne les soucis ?

Harry lui jeta un regard penaud.

-C'est toi qui les connait le mieux Hermione.

-Et qui fait des études d'Auror ici ? Vous n'apprenez pas les potions ?

-Si, bien-sûr.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quel ingrédient parlait cet indice. Il avait surtout étudié les potions pas les utilisations spécifiques de chaque ingrédient.

Drago s'était approché du placard où étaient rangés les vieux manuels et en feuilletait un distraitement

Hermione se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Le mot soucis pouvait s'appliquer à un désagrément moral mais aussi physique et son instinct lui soufflait que c'était le désagrément physique dont parlait le parchemin.

-Les gars, à votre avis, qu'est ce que ça pourrait être comme désagrément physique, le soucis dont parle l'indice ?

Drago releva le regard et la foudroya. Il n'avait pas aimé cette appellation aussi familière dans la bouche de cette... Granger.

Cependant il consentit à répondre.

-Ça peut-être une maladie ou alors un empoisonnement...

Un flash frappa soudain Harry. Un empoisonnement avec une bouteille d'hydromel.

Il souffla :

-Un bézoard !

Hermione le regarda impressionnée.

-Bravo Harry !

Elle se précipita vers le placard à ingrédient et trouva un autre parchemin sous le bocal à bézoard. Elle le déplia et lu :

_"Autrefois je conjurais _

_Désormais les fidèles, je guide _

_Viens donc me retrouver pour le prochain indice."_

Elle baissa la tête dépitée.

-Celui-là semble bien plus dur que le précédent.

Harry intervint.

-Sortons d'ici. Un peu de lumière nous fera du bien. On a qu'à aller dans le parc.

Hermione hocha la tête puis leur dit

-Je vais chercher des parchemins, partez devant.

Elle sortit ensuite du cachot et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y prit trois parchemins vierges, une plume, de l'encre et l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Quand elle sortit dans le parc, elle aperçut Harry près du lac. Mais Drago n'était pas avec lui. Elle vint s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami.

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Il est parti chercher quelque chose à boire dans les cuisines, il revient.

Harry regarda ce qu'Hermione avait amené et sourit. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais. Pour elle, toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans un livre. Mais en même temps c'était intelligent. Il recherchait quelque chose dans Poudlard, ce livre pouvait les aider. Il l'attrapa et regarda le sommaire alors qu'Hermione relisait l'indice.

Drago, quant à lui, revenait des cuisines une bouteille de jus de citrouille à la main. Il était très mal à l'aise depuis le début de cette chasse au trésor. Travailler avec Granger et Potter était perturbant. Eux qui étaient autrefois ennemis devaient aujourd'hui réfléchir main dans la main.

Il sorti dans le parc et rejoignit les deux Gryffondor. Il leur proposa poliment du jus de citrouille. Hermione le regarda surprise par cette attention et accepta rapidement alors qu'Harry déclina.

Les trois anciens camarades se mirent en cercle, l'Histoire de Poudlard entre eux.

Ils avancèrent tout un tas de théories mais aucune ne collait. Finalement ils rentrèrent au château alors que l'heure était déjà bien avancée.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la Grande Salle. Hermione salua Harry d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Ron et Ginny.

Cette dernière grimaça légèrement quand Hermione s'assit près d'elle et lui chuchota d'une voix courroucée.

-Alors ça a été avec le traître et le lâche ?

Hermione avala sa salive pour ne pas répliquer méchamment. Elle savait que Ginny était furieuse mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à elle.

Elle resta silencieuse durant le reste du repas et à la fin de celui-ci, elle fila dans son endroit préféré, la bibliothèque.

Drago avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil pendant le repas. Il savait l'histoire. D'ailleurs tout le monde la connaissait. Saint Potter avec trompé Ginny Weasley.

Il ricana doucement. Même le sauveur du monde avait des choses à se reprocher.

* * *

A tout ceux qui vont hurler que Lavande est morte pendant la bataille finale, je sais, mais j'ai juste modifié ce détail car j'ai besoin d'elle. ;)

Je posterais la suite jeudi prochain soit le 5 ! En attendant bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui reprennent entre temps.


	3. La chasse au trésor se termine

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour. Je souhaiterais juste faire une remarque par rapport aux reviews avant de commencer. Pas pour moi mais en général. C'est très décourageant de ne recevoir aucune remarque et ça peut donner envie aux auteurs d'arrêter. Si vous aimez une fiction pensez au fait que l'auteur l'arrêtera peut-être sans reviews, pensant qu'elle n'est pas appréciée. Et c'est dommage. Bien-sûr on n'écrit pas que pour les reviews mais ça motive et peut corriger certaines de nos erreurs. Une review dure moins d'une minute en moyenne à faire, pensez-y.

Bref. :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

La chasse au trésor se termine

**29 août 2000**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Il était relativement tard lorsque Drago émergea du sommeil et il sut en regardant l'heure que Granger serait furieuse. Quoi qu'il n'est rien à faire de ses états d'âme, il tenait quand même à la vie. Il se leva rapidement et attrapa ses affaires pour se préparer.

Une fois prêt, il sortit et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Cho Chang était encore là ainsi que Lavande Brown. Il ignora leurs gloussements et s'installa le plus loin possible d'elles puis il commença à déjeuner. Alors qu'il prenait une deuxième tartine, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui rentra les cheveux extrêmement en désordre et le regard furieux.

-Malefoy ! Tu as vu quelle heure il est ? On est debout depuis huit heures avec Harry !Peut-être que cette chasse au trésor ne t'intéresse pas mais tu es tenu de nous aider !

Drago leva le regard de son thé et jeta un coup d'œil à sa "camarade". Puis il répondit d'une voix trainante et glaciale.

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres Granger. Jamais un Malefoy n'a obéi à une vulgaire... sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione encaissa sans broncher. Elle pensait qu'il avait mûri depuis la guerre, mais ils en étaient encore aux mêmes enfantillages. Les nés-moldus étaient toujours méprisés par certains sorciers malgré l'influence d'Harry. Elle y était habituée. Elle tourna les talons sans répliquer.

Ils étaient obligés de faire équipe certes, mais rien ne mentionnait la nécessité de devoir se parler. Et elle venait de décider de ne plus lui adresser un mot.

Elle rejoignit Harry, alors que Drago se levait de table. Cho et Lavande étaient plongées dans une discussion quand il quitta la pièce.

Cho releva le regard. Elle n'aimait pas Hermione. Celle-ci s'était montrée particulièrement agressive quand Harry avait trompé Ginny avec elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la rouquine était incapable de garder le sorcier. Granger s'était aussitôt mit en tête de venger son amie et après avoir démasqué la coupable, Cho avait reçu un sortilège qui avait fait apparaître des furoncles sur tout son corps. Elle avait du consulter quatre spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste avant que l'un deux puisse les faire disparaître, de quoi garder rancune contre Hermione.

Drago venait de retrouver Harry et Hermione qui étaient dans le parc au même emplacement que la veille.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais garda un silence obstiné. Harry observa son manège un court instant avant de se décider à expliquer à Drago l'idée qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-Hermione a remarqué que conjurer était un synonyme de prier donc le prochain indice devait être religieux. Mais après ça reste large. En plus on n'arrive pas à définir qui sont les fidèles... Les élèves de Poudlard ?

Il passa une main dans se cheveux et posa la main sur sa cicatrice sans y penser la retirant rapidement quand il s'aperçut de son geste.

-Bref c'est peut-être un tableau ou un fantôme.

Drago hocha la tête silencieusement et s'assit avec eux. Hermione était plongée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, cherchant à quoi pouvait bien faire référence cet indice. Drago passa ses souvenirs du château en revue. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un tableau représentant un religieux, mais il devait certainement y en avoir un.

Hermione se rappela soudain d'un détail de leur troisième année.

-Harry ! Tu te rappelles quand la Grosse Dame avait été agressée par Sirius.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à ce nom mais il hocha la tête.

-Oui, on avait mit le chevalier du Catogan à sa place...

Hermione le coupa.

-Oui ! Et le chevalier du Catogan est un chevalier de la Table Ronde !

Drago et Harry regardèrent Hermione interrogatifs. En voyant leur air, elle leva les yeux au ciel !

-Vous n'avez aucune culture !

Elle avait oublié sa rancœur contre Drago, toute à sa joie d'avoir peut-être résolu l'indice suivant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle l'inclut dans son discours.

-Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient censés retrouver le Saint Graal ! La coupe qui a contenu le sang du Christ ! Donc le chevalier du Catogan correspond pour la première partie. Ensuite, il guide les élèves de Poudlard dans le château.

Harry grommela pour lui même

-Il les provoque surtout en duel.

Hermione l'ignora et reprit :

-Tout correspond ! C'est lui qu'il faut aller voir !

Elle se leva sans attendre et se tourna vers les garçons qui la regardaient toujours stupéfait.

-Bon vous venez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Ensemble il rentrèrent au château et après avoir fait un saut par leur chambre pour poser leurs affaires, ils rejoignirent le septième étage. Aussitôt une voix leur parvint.

-Halte, qui va là ?!

Le chevalier s'approcha d'eux en passant à travers d'autres tableaux qui ne semblaient pas ravi de cohabiter avec lui.

Catogan arriva à leur niveau et s'inclina en les reconnaissant.

-Mais ce sont damoiselle Hermione et damoiseau Harry qui ont occis le maroufle ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Hermione s'avança vers lui alors que le vieil homme qui accueillait le chevalier du Catogan dans son tableau, croisait les bras, agacé.

-Êtes-vous l'indice suivant, messire ?

-L'indice ? Non jeune jouvencelle, je ne suis point un indice.

-Oh.. Merci quand même.

Hermione se recula déçue et regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. Ils quittèrent le couloir en silence.

-On va manger ? fini par demander Harry.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la pièce, Drago s'arrêta.

-Granger ?

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent interrogatifs.

-Je peux te parler une minute ? Seule.

Elle hocha la tête et le rejoignit alors qu'Harry après un dernier regard soupçonneux à l'égard de Drago pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je souhaitais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure. L'insulte est sortie toute seule.. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à faire ses excuses à quiconque, mais la guerre était finie; le temps du seigneur des ténèbres également. Bien-sûr il savait que son sang était supérieur à celui de Granger. Mais ce n'était plus une raison suffisante pour l'insulter comme avant.

Hermione était vraiment surprise. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à des excuses de la part de Drago. Il avait vraiment mûri. Elle hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard puis rejoignit Harry dans la Grande Salle. Drago se recomposa rapidement un air froid et alla s'asseoir à côté de Théodore Nott.

-Alors Malefoy, tout ce passe bien avec les deux toutous de Dumbledore ?

Drago marmonna vaguement un "oui" et se servit du jus de citrouille.

Après le repas, alors qu'Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle, elle croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Elle le salua poliment et s'arrêta pour attendre Harry, regardant le fantôme disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées quand Ginny la rejoignit. Celle-ci dû lui donner un coup de coude pour se faire remarquer par la jeune fille.

-Aie.

Hermione secoua la tête et frotta son côté endolori en regardant Ginny.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous en êtes où avec les indices ?

-Au deuxième et vous?

-Troisième, mais on sèche complètement.

Harry sortit à ce moment et Ginny partit en ignorant superbement le Survivant. Harry regarda Hermione mais celle-ci était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, le regard toujours fixé sur la direction qu'avait prise Sir Nicholas.

-Heu, Hermione ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Harry, dis, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras... ça ne pourrait pas être lui notre indice ?

Harry la regarda, stupéfait.

-Mais tu as raison Hermione ! Je vais chercher Drago. Il faut qu'on parte à sa recherche.

Elle hocha la tête, espérant que cette fois, ils auraient raison.

Harry et Drago la rejoignirent et ensemble ils partirent à la recherche du Moine Gras qu'ils finirent par trouver dans un couloir menant aux cuisines. Harry l'interpella.

-Heu excusez-moi. Êtes-vous le prochain indice ?

Le Moine hocha la tête joyeux.

-En effet. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles !

_Apprenez les couloirs du temps_

_Au creux de mon corps_

_Parmi les miens vous me trouverez._

Le fantôme s'éloigna après avoir déclamé ces mots.

Hermione regarda Harry et Drago.

-Alors, une idée ?

Drago réfléchit un instant et fini par proposer :

-Et si c'était un livre dont il parle ? Parce qu'on apprend surtout dans un livre.

-Oui ! Et il se trouverait à la bibliothèque "parmi les siens" renchérit Harry.

Hermione sourit et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était ouverte. C'était assez étonnant pour eux de pénétrer dans ce lieu sans que Mme Pince ne soit là pour les surveiller.

Hermione se dirigea directement vers le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle regarda les étagères et fini par attraper Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et fini par trouver un parchemin coincé au milieu du livre. Elle sourit aux garçons, le déplia et lu :

" _Pour trouver le trésor, _

_N'ayez pas peur de demander_

_Car ainsi seulement vous le trouverez "_

Ils s'assirent à une table, le parchemin au centre. Hermione regarda Harry

-N'ayez pas peur de demander. Harry ça ne te rappelle rien ?

-Hm.. Si... Tu crois que c'est la Salle-sur-Demande ?

Elle opina.

-Oui.

-Bon et bien...

Il se leva, remonta ses lunettes et sourit à Hermione.

-On y va ?

Drago les suivit légèrement en retrait. Si Granger avait raison cela signifiait que cette foutue chasse au trésor était finie. Tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir passer les quelques jours restant tranquille et aussitôt que cette saleté de conférence serait finie, rentrer chez lui et oublier à jamais cette école, Potter et Granger.

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés. C'est seulement lorsque qu'il entendit un déclic qu'il réagit. Une porte était apparue dans le mur et Hermione venait de l'ouvrir. Il suivit les deux Gryffondor à l'intérieur.

La pièce était petite et circulaire. Au centre, il y avait une table où trônait un livre. Il s'approcha et le souleva. C'était écrit en français et il ne connaissait pas suffisamment cette langue pour comprendre le titre. L'auteur se nommait Charles Baudelaire. Il tendit le livre à Hermione.

-Bon, on a trouvé le trésor. On va voir McGonagall ? demanda t-il d'une voix trainante

Hermione répondit :

-On ne peut pas aller dans son bureau, on n'a pas le mot de passe. On aura qu'à lui donner ce soir pendant le repas.

Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant, Harry décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa Cho qui lui sourit.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Cho.

-Ça te dirais de venir dans ma chambre ?

-Non. C'est fini ! Je ne veux plus coucher avec toi.. J'ai perdu Ginny à cause de ça.

Cho était furieuse. Elle lui répondit d'un ton acerbe :

-Très bien. De toute façon tu n'étais qu'un passe temps !

Elle s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas rageur.

Harry la regarda partir puis rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de son sac de voyage et en sorti l'album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid à la fin de sa première année. Il le feuilleta le cœur lourd. Depuis la fin de la guerre il avait vraiment l'impression d'être seul au monde. Molly continuait de l'inviter mais comme il était en froid avec Ginny et Ron, il n'osait plus aller au Terrier. Il aurait tellement voulu que ses parents soient encore là.

Lorsque l'heure du diner arriva, tous les anciens élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Minerva McGonagall arriva à son tour et leur sourit.

-Les fantômes m'ont fait part que chacun d'entre vous avez trouvé son trésor. Veuillez les poser sur la table.

Chacun s'exécuta puis vint s'asseoir. Les objets étaient assez hétéroclite. Il y avait un plan de la ville de Salisbury, un livre de justice magique, une marguerite, une montre arrêtée à 8h17, une photo moldue d'une rivière et les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire.

Deux personnes dans la pièce blanchirent brusquement mais malheureusement personne ne le remarqua. Sinon cette personne se serait demandé pourquoi ces deux personnes spécialement devenaient si pâle. Elle se serait interrogée, et aurait peut-être pu empêcher le drame qui allait suivre.

**29 août 2000, plus tard**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

-Tu ne peux pas tout dire ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant !

-Mais Il a deviné ! Ça se voit ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Il est temps.

-Je... D'accord.

**30 août 2000**

**Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Royaume-Uni**

Christopher Bloods parcourait les couloirs du ministère d'un pas vif. Il venait d'avoir une discussion houleuse avec sa sœur qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile qui était leur père.

Il pestait toujours quand il pénétra dans son bureau. Il chassa ses idées noires et s'assit. Sa secrétaire entra à ce moment pour lui apporter du thé et déposer quelques rapports sur son bureau. Chris se plongea dans ces dossiers, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Vers neuf heures son chef frappa à la porte. Il lui dit d'entrer le regard toujours plongé dans un des dossiers. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix forte de son chef retentit. Chris y percevait une note d'inquiétude.

-Bloods! Un crime a été commis cette nuit à Poudlard. Vous avez été choisi pour enquêter sur cette affaire.

Chris Bloods leva les yeux.

-Qui est la victime chef ?

Harper lui tendit une enveloppe scellée.

-Tout est là-dedans.

Chris la prit et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut rapidement le parchemin, les yeux exorbités. C'était incroyable.

Il releva les yeux. Harper avait un visage grave et inquiet et étant donné les circonstances, Chris le comprenait parfaitement.

-Tout cela doit rester parfaitement confidentiel jusqu'à la complète résolution de cette affaire. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui.

Harper sorti du bureau. Chris prépara ses affaires et le quitta à son tour après avoir laissé un mot à sa secrétaire.

* * *

Alors je sais que les indices ne sont pas terrible mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire. :)

La suite de l'histoire arrivera jeudi prochain.


	4. Le roi est mort, vive le roi !

**RAR :**

**Flopette : **J'espère que cette histoire continuera a te plaire. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Heroine Isn't Cocaine** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**MMWH** : Ah Ah. Je te laisse faire tes pronostics :) En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre suivant avec une victime en avant première ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le roi est mort, vive le roi !

**30 août 2000**

**Poudlard, Ecosse  
**

Après avoir pris ses affaires et digéré la nouvelle, Chris transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Celles-ci étaient ouverte et il pu entrer. Il traversa le parc ensoleillé et parvint devant les grandes portes. Minerva McGonagall était déjà sur le seuil, un mouchoir à motif écossais à la main, les yeux rouges.

-Ah M. Blood. Vous allez vous occuper de cette affaire ?

Elle se moucha et tamponna ses yeux.

-C'est affreux. Albus est sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin. Pourtant il est toujours aussi buté et refuse de me dire ce qu'il a en tête.

Elle l'invita à entrer. Chris la suivit, analysant ses paroles. Ainsi, son ancien directeur était au courant de quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Même si parler à un tableau n'avait rien de très orthodoxe. Surtout dans une enquête pour meurtre. Il suivit Minerva qui le mena au troisième étage. Elle lui désigna une porte.

-C'est là qu'il a ...

Un sanglot l'étouffa et elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

-Bien, le médecin légiste est toujours à l'intérieur ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Chris remercia son ancien professeur et pénétra dans la pièce en enfilant des gants.

La pièce était parfaitement rangée. La victime avait été tuée pendant la nuit, dans son sommeil et n'avait donc pas pu réagir. Le médecin légiste était entrain d'examiner le corps qui était encore allongé sur le lit. Il se releva à l'entrée du nouvel arrivant.

-Ah, inspecteur. Je vous attendais.

-Merci. Alors, cause de la mort ?

-La victime a été poignardée à plusieurs reprise. Vu l'angle des blessures, le meurtrier devait être droitier.

Chris hocha la tête et sortit un appareil de photo de son sac. Il commença à prendre des photos de la pièce en général, prenant soin d'avoir chaque détail puis s'approcha du lit.

Harry Potter y était étendu. Les yeux clos et une expression neutre sur le visage. Il n'avait rien du sentir et était mort sur le coup. Le sang avait éclaboussé les draps ainsi que la table de chevet. Il y avait d'ailleurs certaines gouttes sur les lunettes ronde du survivant qui n'était plus. Chris mitrailla le lit, la victime, le couteau et tous les autres détails qu'il pourrait ainsi étudier plus tard à loisir. Une fois cela fait, il empaqueta les lunettes, et le couteau dans des films plastiques, prenant soin de noter au fur et à mesure où il les avait trouvé.

Le médecin légiste fini par emporter le corps et lui fit savoir qu'il le contacterait dès qu'il aurait du nouveau. Il sortit de la chambre, la civière magique sur laquelle reposait Harry à ses côtés.

Minerva, en la voyant, poussa un gémissement dépité. Chris empaqueta rapidement les draps, la couverture et l'oreiller. Une fois cela fait, il les réduit et les glissa dans son sac avec les autres indices. Puis il sorti de la pièce et la ferma magiquement de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'ouvrir.

Chris posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose et lui demanda.

-Où sont les suspects, madame la directrice ?

-Je...Je les..ai..tous enfermés dans la Grande Salle répondit-elle en sanglotant.

-Bien. Je vais déposer ces objets à mon bureau et je reviendrais les interroger.

Chris sorti rapidement du château et transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Le choc était passé maintenant il fallait agir au plus vite. Le coupable était certainement entrain de mettre au point un alibi parfait mais Chris savait que le crime ne resterait pas impuni. Arrivé devant le bureau qui l'intéressait, il frappa et entra.

-Tiens Bloods ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Un meurtre ! Tu pourrais analyser ses objets pour moi et me dire si tu trouves des indices ?

-Pas de soucis.

Chris sortit du bureau et retourna à Poudlard.

En rentrant dans le château, Sir Nicholas s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour M. Bloods. Vous venez enquêter sur la tragédie qui vient d'avoir lieu ? Si seulement j'avais pu passer par ce couloir pour empêcher le meurtre.

Le fantôme parlait d'un ton triste et résigné.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Sir Nicholas. Et le coupable ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

Après avoir salué le fantôme, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec Minerva. Les douze invités étaient là. Il observa leur visage à tour de rôle.

Les plus touchés semblaient être Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Cependant tout le monde était choqué par la nouvelle.

Chris se tourna vers Minerva.

-Je vais commencer par parler à ses amis, d'accord ?

Minerva hocha la tête et lui désigna Hermione.

-Elle faisait partie du même groupe dans la chasse au trésor. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chasse au trésor, mais il faudrait qu'il le demande à Miss Granger.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de le suivre. Minerva lui avait dit d'utiliser une des salles de classe. Ils montèrent au premier étage et entrèrent dans la première salle venue. Elle comptait une vingtaine de places. Il s'assit au bureau et elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir devant lui.

Chris sorti de son sac une feuille de parchemin et une plume qu'il ensorcela pour qu'elle écrive à sa place sans avoir les effets néfastes de la plume à papote.

-Bien, Miss Granger, c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer le but de cette chasse au trésor.

-Et bien.. c'était .. pour nos retrouvailles, dit-elle en reniflant, le professeur Dumbledore avait eu l'idée de nous mélanger entre maisons. Ha...Harry et moi étions avec Drago Malefoy.

-D'accord. Et cette chasse au trésor est-elle finie ?

-Oui... tt...tout le monde a tr..trouvé le trésor. On les a réunis hier.

Chris hocha la tête en regardant la plume qui notait les propos d'Hermione. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Minerva quels étaient ces trésors.

-Bien. Qu'avez-vous fait après cette chasse au trésor ?

-Je.. J'ai été lire dans ma chambre et je me suis couchée. Et Har...Harry est mort.

Elle éclata en sanglots hystériques.

Chris se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha.

-Je vais vous raccompagner et interroger ce Drago Malefoy.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, là Chris la laissa aux bons soins de Minerva avant d'appeler Drago Malefoy.

Une fois revenu dans la salle de classe qui allait lui servir lieu de salle d'interrogatoire avec le suspect suivant, il lui demanda :

-Quels rapports entreteniez-vous avec la victime ?

-On ne peut pas dire qu'on entretenait un quelconque rapport. Je.. Je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir pris mon parti à la fin de la guerre mais c'est tout. Je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer ! expliqua Drago en braquant son regard dans celui de l'enquêteur.

-Je ne vous accuse de rien. Je me renseigne pour le moment, c'est tout. Comment avez-vous appris qu'Harry Potter était mort.

-C'est Granger qui l'a découvert. Il était huit heures et demi et ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble. Elle a été frapper à sa porte de chambre. Comme personne n'a répondu, elle est entrée. J'étais encore dans ma chambre à ce moment. Son hurlement m'a fait sursauter. Je suis arrivé dans la pièce en même temps que les autres. Et on a vu Potter dans le lit.

Il déglutit. Drago avait été plus que choqué par cette mort. Franchement qui en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Bellatrix Lestrange souhaitait la mort de Potter ? Or ces deux personnes étaient morte et le reste des mangemorts en prison.

Chris hocha la tête.

-Bien. Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir après la chasse au trésor?

-Je me suis un peu baladé dans le parc puis j'ai été me coucher.

-D'accord. Une dernière question et je vais vous laisser. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé récemment un évènement qui aurait pu conduire au décès d'Harry Potter ?

-Hum. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait pu mener à son décès mais il a trompé sa petite amie ... avec Cho Chang. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Tous les journaux en ont parlés !

-Ah si. J'ai dû lire ce détail. Sa petite amie était Ginevra Weasley ?

Drago hocha la tête. Chris le raccompagna dans la Grande Salle. Il vit que Minerva avait fait asseoir Hermione et celle-ci buvait une tasse de thé. Il se détourna d'elle et appela Ginny.

Elle le suivit et le même interrogatoire commença.

Ginny avait les yeux rouges et semblait totalement désorientée. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit elle lâcha:

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort.. On a jamais pu parler de ce qui est arrivé ! Je... J'aurais dû lui parler.

Elle gémit et Chris la réconforta.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Il reprit sur un ton bien plus professionnel.

-Bien, je suis obligé de vous demander où vous étiez hier soir à la fin de la chasse au trésor.

-J'étais avec Luna... On a discuté dans sa chambre. Et après j'ai été me coucher. Il était vingt-deux heures. Je m'en rappelle car j'ai regardé l'heure.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort !

Chris la fit sortir et décida d'interroger son frère.

Ron semblait aussi choqué que sa sœur. Il était pâle comme un mort et Chris craint un instant qu'il s'évanouisse.

-Ça va aller ?

-Comment voulez-vous que ça aille bien ? Mon meilleur ami est mort ! s'emporta Ron.

Chris resta silencieux, laissant Ron se vider.

-Il ne savait pas...Il pensait que je le haïssais. Merde ! C'était mon meilleur ami et il est mort. Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça ! Je vous jure, je vais le tuer !

Il finit sa tirade des larmes pleins les yeux. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant piteusement.

-Je suis navré de la perte de votre meilleur ami. Mais pour le bien de cette enquête je suis obligé de vous demander où vous étiez hier soir après la fin de la chasse au trésor.

Ron resta silencieux un moment et finit par dire :

-Je suis resté un petit moment avec Lavande.. Depuis ma séparation avec Hermione, on est plus ou moins ensemble. Ensuite je suis allé me coucher.

-Merci. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à la vie de M. Potter ?

-Un Serpentard bien-sûr ! Il a mis presque toute leur famille en prison !

Chris hocha la tête et raccompagna Ron dans la Grande Salle. Il appela Cho Chang.

De retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il lui demanda où elle était la veille.

Cho ne semblait pas aussi affligée que les autres. Elle resta impassible en lui disant qu'elle était directement retournée dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne savait pas qui avait tué Harry. Cependant Chris remarqua qu'elle était en colère contre la victime par la façon dont elle prononçait son nom.

Un hibou frappa soudain à la fenêtre. Il salua Cho et alla récupérer la lettre. Elle venait du médecin légiste.

"_La victime est décédée vers deux heures et demi du matin. Je n'ai trouvé aucune substance dans son organisme pour le moment mais je continue de chercher._

_Cordialement,_

_Damian Bell" _

Chris referma la lettre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Drago s'était approché d'Hermione.

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

-Hum. Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Hermione d'un ton fatigué.

Elle avait seulement envie de se terrer dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Harry était mort.

-Juste savoir comment tu vas. Je suis désolé pour Potter. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Elle hocha la tête ne répondant pas.

Drago vit Chris rentrer dans la salle et appeler Luna Lovegood. Il en profita pour laisser Hermione et rejoindre Blaise. Celui-ci n'était pas triste. Il semblait juste un peu surpris. Et Drago le comprenait. Un meurtre avait été commis. Et le meurtrier ne pouvait être que parmi eux. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du château sans la directrice. Et ce qui était bizarre c'est que Minerva avait demandé aux tableaux s'ils avaient vu quelqu'un et personne n'avait rien vu. Celui qui avait commis le meurtre avait donc su être très discret.

Chris avait emmené Luna dans son bureau. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air absent.

-Miss Lovegood. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez hier soir après la fin de la chasse au trésor.

-Avec Ginny. Je lui parlais de mes avancées sur l'Enormus à Babille.

-Le quoi ?

Chris la regarda ahuri. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant.

Luna lui expliqua calmement que c'était une créature magique sur laquelle elle faisait des recherches.

Chris hocha la tête s'interrogeant sur l'état mental de la jeune fille et décida de prendre une petite pause avant d'interroger les personnes suivantes.

Il prit les notes qu'avaient prit sa plume et les éplucha. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur qui pouvait être l'assassin. Mais il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire voir.

Chris prit la décision d'aller parler à Albus avant d'interroger les personnes suivantes.

Il rejoignit Minerva qui le mena dans son bureau.

Albus Dumbledore était dans son tableau, le visage grave. A l'entrée de Christopher, il posa un regard perçant sur lui.

-M. Bloods. Vous venez m'interroger ?

-Oui. C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de cette chasse au trésor. Pourquoi ?

-Ça mon cher garçon, il faudra le découvrir par vous même.

-Enfin, Monsieur ! Un meurtre a été commis. Si vous avez une quelconque idée sur qui pourrait être le meurtrier, il faut me le dire.

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la vérité est souvent plus proche et plus simple qu'on ne le croit. A votre avis, pourquoi tue t'on ?

Albus lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut de la toile.

Chris regarda stupéfait le tableau vierge. Pourquoi tue t'on ? Il y a plein de raison pour lesquelles tuer. Puis il se rappela une leçon qu'on lui avait enseigné pendant ces études. On tue pour trois raisons. Amour, argent et pour couvrir un autre meurtre.

* * *

Et voilà. Alors vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? Donnez moi vos avis ! :) La suite jeudi prochain !


	5. Mais qui est le coupable ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis heureuse de vous avoir surpris pour la victime ! J'espère que la suite vous tiendra en haleine ! Bonne lecture !

**RAR : **

**H****eroine Isn't Cocaine**** :** Je sais malheureusement que ça reste court et je fais tout pour changer ça mais bon pour le moment ce n'est pas très flagrant.

**Fifi72**** : **Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Continue de faire travailler tes méninges ;)

**labelge**** : **J'ai réussi à surprendre tout le monde en tuant Harry. Même ma mère. Et je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fiction ! :)

* * *

Mais qui est le coupable ?

**30 août 2000**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Chris rejoignit la Grande Salle, ressassant les paroles de Dumbledore. Il avait décidé d'interroger le reste des suspects avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux différents trésors.

Il appela Lavande Brown. Celle-ci le suivit la tête basse. Une fois de retour dans la salle de classe, il s'assit face à elle.

-Bien, Miss Brown. Etiez-vous proche de la victime ?

-Je.. Et bien on était dans la même maison. Après ... on était pas vraiment ami. Mais je l'ai soutenu dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ?

-Et bien il y avait ce ... ce loup-garou. Greyback... Il l'a tué alors qu'il allait me mordre.

Chris hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil aux notes prises par la plume.

-Bien. Où étiez-vous hier soir après la fin de la chasse au trésor ?

Lavande croisa les bras.

-Avec Ron.

-D'accord. Et où ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, se demandant de quoi se mêlait cet enquêteur.

-Dans ma chambre ! Où voulez-vous qu'on fasse "ça" ?

-Bien.

Chris la salua. Elle sortit rapidement et il suivit le même chemin qu'elle. Il s'approcha de Minerva et lui demanda le nom des suspects qu'il n'avait pas encore interrogé.

Elle répondit en lui désignant tour à tour les personnes.

-Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott et Zacharias Smith.

-Merci. Théodore Nott ? Suivez-moi j'ai à vous parler.

Le jeune brun de Serpentard suivit l'inspecteur dans la salle de classe reconvertie en interrogatoire.

-Asseyez-vous. Monsieur Nott, étiez-vous proche de la victime ?

-Non. C'était un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard.

Théodore répondit cela comme si c'était tout naturel. Et Chris le savait pour avoir été à Poudlard. Les Serpentard étaient les ennemis naturels des Gryffondor. Même si la fin de la guerre tendait à changer ce fait.

-Qu'avez-vous fait après la fin de la chasse au trésor ?

-J'ai lu. Et je me suis couché. J'ai été réveillé ce matin par le cri de Granger. Alors j'ai été voir comme tous les autres.

-Avez-vous vu quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas surpris de voir le cadavre ?

-Non. J'étais trop occupé à digérer la nouvelle. Vous savez... Même si c'était Potter, c'est dérangeant. Car il a forcément été tué par l'un d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard braqua son regard dans celui de Chris. Chris ne répondit rien et le congédia en lui demandant d'appeler Blaise Zabini.

Théodore quitta la salle et le jeune inspecteur se leva et observa les notes prises par sa plume. Pour l'instant rien ne ressortait des interrogatoires. Il espérait donc que l'analyse des trésors donne quelque chose. Après tout, la victime avait été tuée après la découverte de ceux-ci. C'était bien pour une bonne raison.

A ce moment, il entendit frapper à la porte et invita Blaise à entrer.

-Monsieur Zabini, asseyez-vous.

Chris retourna s'asseoir en face du Serpentard.

-Je vais vous poser la même question qu'à votre camarade. Quels liens entreteniez-vous avec la victime?

-A vrai dire aucun. Le seul Serpentard qui est jamais eu des liens avec Potter était Drago Malefoy. Pour moi, ce n'est que celui qui a fait mettre mon beau-père en prison. Ce dont je lui suis assez reconnaissant.

Chris haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'était un salaud.

-Bien. Et qu'avez vous fait hier soir, à la fin de la chasse au trésor ?

-J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Pansy. Puis je suis allé me coucher.

-Merci. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Pouvez-vous dire à Miss Parkinson de me rejoindre ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci frappait à la porte. Chris l'invita à entrer.

-Miss Parkinson. Veuillez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

La jeune fille lui obéit.

-Où étiez-vous hier soir après la chasse au trésor ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama t-elle, butée.

-Si, Miss Parkinson, cela me concerne. Un crime a été commis. Vous ne voudriez pas être arrêtée pour cause d'entrave à la justice ?

Pansy le fusilla du regard mais consentit à répondre.

-J'étais avec Blaise. Dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas qui a tué Potter.

-Donc vous n'aviez rien contre lui ?

-Non. Tout le monde était content que Vous-Savez-Qui meurt. Même les Serpentard.

Chris hocha la tête et congédia Pansy. Il se leva, quitta la pièce, réfléchissant aux entretiens qu'il venait d'avoir. Arrivé devant la Grande Salle, il appela Hannah Abbot.

La jeune fille qui le rejoignit avait les yeux rouges et se tordait les mains.

-Miss Abbot ? Suivez-moi.

De retour dans le bureau, Chris interrogea Hannah. La jeune fille était extrêmement perturbée par la mort d'Harry. Elle ne cessait de répéter à Chris qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Chris finit par la laisser sortir après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre.

Il appela le dernier suspect. Zacharias Smith. Dès qu'il le vit, Chris le trouva désagréable Tout en lui hurlait l'arrogance, jusqu'à son sourire.

-Ainsi vous enquêtez sur la mort de Potter ? Vous savez que c'est forcément l'un de nous le coupable ? A votre avis qui est-ce ? La petite copine éplorée ? Ou la meilleure amie ? Ce serait vraiment marrant.

Chris braqua un regard glacial dans celui de Zacharias.

-Asseyez-vous ! Vous savez qu'à parler ainsi on pourrait dire que vous vous réjouissez de la mort de la victime ? Ce qui vous place en tête de liste des suspects.

-Je n'aimais pas Potter, j'ai le droit. Alors, monsieur l'enquêteur, continua t-il d'un ton moqueur, allez vous me demander ce que je faisais hier soir ? Si vous voulez tout savoir j'étais dans ma chambre et je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu ! Maintenant puis-je y aller ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici sans une raison valable.

Chris n'avait qu'une envie, c'était coller une baffe à ce petit " merdeux". Il se retint heureusement et lui ordonna de partir d'un ton acerbe. Zacharias partit en ricanant.

Chris s'approcha des notes prises par sa plume et souligna trois fois le nom de Zacharias Smith en ajoutant à côté la mention : "à surveiller".

Il quitta ensuite la pièce en y laissant ses affaires mais en la verrouillant d'un sort ne permettant à quiconque d'entrer sinon lui. Il rejoignit Minerva McGonagall et lui dit que les anciens élèves pouvaient tous sortir de la Grande Salle. Mais! elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils ne quittent pas le château. Celle-ci obéit en scellant la porte d'entrée et le portail magique puis invita ses élèves à sortir de la pièce.

Le repas y avait déjà été servi puisqu'il était midi passé donc tous les suspects sortirent et s'éloignèrent.

Chris attendit qu'ils se soient tous éloignés pour reprendre la parole.

-Madame la Directrice, pouvez-vous m'accompagner le temps que j'aille demander un sandwich aux elfes de maison. Ensuite vous me montrerez ces fameux trésors.

Ils se mirent en route. Minerva lui expliqua que ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisit les trésors mais que tout avait été orchestré par Albus. Il voulait, semblait-il, que la vérité triomphe.

Chris hocha la tête en écoutant attentivement. Il nota ces faits sur un calepin qu'il avait en permanence sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau gardant l'entrée des cuisines. Chris chatouilla la poire et pénétra dans la pièce qui avait les dimensions de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt un elfe vint l'aborder.

-Monsieur désire quelque chose à manger ?

-Oui s'il te plait. Peux-tu me faire un sandwich ?

L'elfe s'empressa d'obéir et revint rapidement un sandwich au jambon et aux crudités dans les mains. Chris le remercia et Minerva le mena dans un petit cagibi près de la Grande Salle où elle avait entreposé les trésors. Chris fini son sandwich puis se nettoya contentieusement les mains avant d'observer les trésors.

Un plan, deux livres, une fleur, une montre cassée et une photographie moldue. Pour l'instant il ne voyait rien qui pouvait pousser à tuer. Il nota cependant tous les détails avec attention.

Cette affaire était délicate. Déjà la victime n'était pas n'importe qui. Et Chris ne voyait personne _ mis à part Zacharias Smith _ qui l'aurait tué. La fin de Vous-Savez-Qui avait rendu Harry extrêmement populaire. Même auprès des Serpentard. Ce mystère était délicat. Mais Chris se jurait de le résoudre. Et ce, dans les plus brefs délais.

**30 août 2000, plus tard**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque depuis qu'ils avaient pu sortir de la Grande Salle. Mais elle ne lisait pas. Elle observait les étagères d'un regard terne. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser l'atroce vérité.

Des pas se firent entendre mais elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne les perçut pas.

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule et Hermione sursauta avant de pousser un cri. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette main et vit Ron qui la regardait piteusement.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Ce geste suffit à apaiser légèrement leurs cœurs meurtris. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant presqu'une heure. A la fin, Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et il l'avait enlacé gardant leurs mains jointes. Lorsque l'on perd un être cher, aucun mot, aucune phrase, ne peut soulager la peine. Seul le temps guérit les blessures.

Finalement Ron embrassa Hermione sur la joue et lui dit qu'il allait sortir un peu et voler. Ça lui aérerait l'esprit. Hermione hocha la tête et regarda partir son meilleur ami avant de se lever à son tour. Elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et pour ça, elle ne voyait qu'une personne qui puisse l'aider. Et cela la surprenait au plus haut point.

Elle rejoignit le couloir où ils dormaient tous. En passant devant la porte d'Harry, elle lui jeta un regard blessé mais continua d'avancer. Elle s'arrêta devant une autre porte et elle toqua.

Drago vint lui ouvrir.

-Granger ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai.. J'ai besoin de toi Mal..Drago. Toi seul peut réussir à me changer les idées.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'est pas des amis.

-Lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, tu étais le seul qui savait m'énerver assez pour que j'oublie tout le reste.

Drago croisa les bras goguenard.

-Donc tu veux que je t'embête ?

Hermione hocha la tête en rougissant. Elle savait que son idée était stupide. Mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait eu.

-Bon.. Allez, rentre.

Il se poussa pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle le regarda surprise, elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il accepterait. Elle rentra et Drago referma la pièce derrière elle.

Il observa son dos les bras croisés avant de reprendre la parole. Cette fois, sa voix était légèrement inquiète.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter soit mort. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire que nous soyons suspects...

Hermione se retourna vers lui et marmonna d'un ton triste.

-Malheureusement, c'est forcément l'un de nous... Personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans le château.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il resta cependant debout. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer sur lui. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle regardait le sol d'un air vague.

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour se changer les idées et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un stupide sujet de conversation. Finalement il lui demanda hésitant.

-Alors... Qu'est ce que tu fais comme études ?

-Je suis apprentie médicomage...

-Ah Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est mise en tête de sauver des vies ?

Hermione ne rétorqua rien et Drago comprit qu'elle était vraiment touchée pour se laisser faire comme ça.

-Hum! Oui. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ?

-Je fais des études de politique.

-Ah!

Hermione se tut ensuite mal-à-l'aise. Elle regrettait d'être venue.

-Ecoute, je... Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je suis désolée Malefoy.

Elle se leva et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean avant de sortir de la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Drago regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer. Granger avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Il soupira et sorti à son tour. Ce n'était pas son genre de jouer les bons samaritains comme disent les moldus. Il avait déjà entendue cette expression dans la bouche d'un né-moldu à Poudlard et elle était restée gravée dans son esprit.

Il avança dans les couloirs silencieux. Il n'y avait personne. Soudain nostalgique, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots avant de s'occuper du problème "Granger". Il avait l'impression de revivre son adolescence lorsqu'il descendit les marches. Sauf qu'il avait mûri et qu'il n'était plus aussi insouciant qu'avant. Alors qu'il prenait tout naturellement le chemin de sa salle commune il croisa le Baron Sanglant.

Celui-ci lui le salua et s'arrêta.

-Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête puis pris d'une inspiration subite il demanda.

-Hm.. Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose cette nuit ? Quelque chose d'anormal ?

Le Baron hocha négativement la tête faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

-Non. Je vais rarement dans les étages supérieurs. Demandez donc à Peeves. Il adore trainer avec les vivants.

Drago remercia le Baron et décida de retrouver Hermione. Il supposait qu'elle était sortie dans le Parc. Et si elle n'y était pas, il la trouverait à la bibliothèque.

Le soleil l'aveugla quand il mit les pieds dehors. Il plissa les yeux et posa son bras devant son visage. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité il parcourut le parc de son regard glacé. Il fini par apercevoir une silhouette près du lac. Une silhouette qui pouvait très bien être celle de la Gryffondor.

En s'approchant, sa théorie se révéla juste. La jeune fille avait la tête cachée dans ses genoux et ses épaules se levaient régulièrement. Elle était sûrement secouée de sanglots. Drago n'aimait pas consoler les gens. Il décida donc d'adopter une autre technique pour la faire réagir.

-Alors, tu as vu ton reflet dans le lac et tu pleures de ta laideur, Granger ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas et Drago plissa les yeux. Comment la faire réagir ? Il décida de continuer à la narguer.

-C'est vrai qu'en quatrième année tu as réussi à améliorer tes dents. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça. Et puis ton sang...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle se leva, le visage rougis par les larmes et le frappa.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale cancrelat Malefoy, hurla Hermione avant de partir en courant.

Drago posa sa main sur sa joue, regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner.

Au moins il l'avait fait réagir. Maintenant pour sa survie il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive jeudi prochain ! :)


	6. Un cas pour deux !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Voilà le chapitre suivant avant un nouveau problème pour Chris. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**Heroine Isn't Cocaine : **J'espère que ce couple va continuer à te plaire et que tu trouvera que l'évolution est intéressante. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple donc je n'étais pas très sûre de la construction de leur histoire.

* * *

Un cas pour deux!

**30 août 2000, **

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Hermione poussa les portes d'entrée avec force. Les larmes l'aveuglaient. Elle aurait juste souhaité se coucher par terre et ne plus jamais bouger. Ça faisait si mal d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, sa moitié, son frère de cœur. Elle gémit et s'écroula sur le sol.

A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre:

-Miss Granger ?

Deux bras la soulevèrent et elle se sentit plaquer contre un torse. La personne qui la portait se mis en marche. Elle resta indolente regardant les couloirs défiler. La personne finit par ouvrir une porte et la posa sur un lit. C'était le sien. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'inspecteur Bloods qui la regardait, soucieux.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle détourna les yeux, restant silencieuse. Chris ne se laissa pas abattre et continua:

-Je vais vous chercher un remontant. Je reviens.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas se fit de nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre puis s'approchèrent du lit.

-Granger ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Où est l'inspecteur ?

-L'inspecteur ? Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ... Ce que j'ai dis, je ne l'ai fait que pour te provoquer...

-Tais-toi Malefoy!

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ses excuses à quelqu'un et être interrompu alors qu'il le faisait, c'était le summum!. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'Hermione continua.

-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me provoquer... Je pensais.. Je pensais que ça marcherait...Mais rien ne peut me faire oublier Harry.

Elle renifla et remit son visage contre l'oreiller. Drago resta debout à la regarder un moment, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce au moment où Chris revenait, un verre contenant un fond de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Celui-ci observa le jeune homme s'éloigner dans le couloir, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et les épaules voutées. Il retourna son regard vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était entrain de se dessiner tout doucement.

Chris s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et l'observa le regard vide. Il soutint son regard en lui tendant le verre. Celle-ci le prit et observa son contenu un moment, le renifla et finit par en boire une gorgée en grimaçant.

-Ça va vous faire du bien.

Il lui sourit doucement et s'assit près d'elle.

-Miss Granger, est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants puis finit par murmurer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Chris hocha la tête et se releva.

-D'accord. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si quelque chose vous vient à l'esprit.

Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de sortir de la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt seize heures. Alors qu'il allait quitter le couloir, une petite voix chétive l'appela. Il se retourna, cherchant l'origine du bruit et finit par apercevoir une petite fille dans un tableau qui le regardait en faisant des signes de la main. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Oui ?

-Monsieur l'inspecteur ? Je crois... Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Chris sortit son calepin près à noter ce que la fillette lui dirait.

-Et bien j'ai vu la chambre de Monsieur Potter s'ouvrir. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Et la porte s'est ensuite refermée. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui a fait ça de l'intérieur mais je n'ai vu personne dans l'encadrement.

Chris sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose d'important. Après avoir rapidement griffonné les propos du personnage du tableau, il lui demanda si elle avait vu une autre porte s'ouvrir ensuite.

Malheureusement, elle s'était rendormie et n'avait pas pu voir d'où venait l'assassin. Chris la remercia et quitta le couloir. Il décida de retourner dans la salle de classe où il avait fait ses interrogatoires.

Il observa ses notes et sortit de nouveau son calepin qu'il ouvrit à une page vierge. Il se mit ensuite à noter quelques idées. Celle notamment que l'assassin avait utilisé un sort de désillusion. Après avoir fait cela, il décida de retourner voir Albus Dumbledore.

Au même moment, Théodore Nott rejoignait la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un ouvrage intéressant. En arrivant dans la pièce, il sentit une pointe de nostalgie le parcourir. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et se mit à parcourir les étagères. Il finit par attraper un livre de métamorphose avancée et le feuilleta tranquillement.

Alors qu'il était profondément plongé dans sa lecture, une silhouette se glissa derrière lui, silencieuse comme une ombre, et lui assena un coup sur la tête de toutes ses forces avec un grimoire. Le coupable lâcha le grimoire sur le sol et s'enfuit de la pièce alors qu'un filet de sang commençait à s'écouler le long de la tempe de Théodore.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, tous les convives se réunirent dans la Grande Salle. Chris fut le dernier à arriver. Il compta rapidement les suspects et vit qu'il en manquait un. Théodore Nott. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Drago Malefoy regardait fixement la porte d'entrée, attendant visiblement le Serpentard.

Il alla s'asseoir près de lui.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago tourna la tête vers lui.

-Savez-vous où ce trouve Monsieur Nott ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être dans sa chambre. Mais c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Chris hocha la tête et se promit qu'il irait vérifier à la fin du repas.

Celui-ci s'écoula lentement dans un silence religieux. Tout le monde pensait encore à ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière et personne n'avait le cœur à rire ou à papoter.

A la fin du dîne,r Chris se leva et alla frapper à la porte de Théodore mais personne ne lui répondit. De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit la porte et vit que la chambre était vide. Peut-être que le garçon était allé se promener. Le jeune inspecteur décida de laisser tomber pour ce soir quand soudain ... Minerva McGonagall le rejoignit, affolée.

-Monsieur Bloods ! Venez-vite ! Dans la bibliothèque !

Chris partit en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, il rentrait dans la bibliothèque. Il aperçut immédiatement le jeune garçon qui tournait dos à l'entrée. Il avait du sang séché sur le visage. Inquiet, Chris posa deux doigts sur le cou de la victime et sentit avec bonheur le battement du pouls du blessé.

Il fallait qu'il joigne les secours au plus vite. Il lança un patronus à Minerva pour qu'elle envoie un hibou et que pendant ce temps, il lui ferait les premiers soins. Il lança d'abord un sort pour vérifier si son état était grave et vit qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale. N'ayant pas reçu une formation plus élaborée en médicomagie, il ne put rien faire de plus et regarda donc autour de lui à la recherche de l'arme du crime. Il finit par la trouver étendue sur le sol. Un manuscrit suffisamment épais pour assommer quelqu'un, voir le tuer. Il y avait un meurtrier à Poudlard et il allait falloir qu'il le trouve rapidement avant que celui-ci ne fasse d'autres victimes.

**31 août 2000, **

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

La nouvelle de l'agression de Théodore Nott fut annoncée au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Chris tenait à ce que tout le monde soit présent pour observer les réactions des différents suspects. Cependant, il ne remarqua rien de particulier si ce n'est que tout le monde était choqué et que certains commençaient à jeter aux autres des regards inquiets, voir soupçonneux. Maintenant, chacun craignait d'être le prochain sur la liste.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle le regard vague. Elle croisa celui de Drago qui semblait tendu et inquiet. Elle même ressentait la même chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'autre ait été attaqué. Elle finit par se lever sans avoir mangé, ayant l'estomac noué. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir un peu. Elle monta donc dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Arrivée en haut, une brise légère la chatouilla et elle sentit son esprit s'éclaircir. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et observa l'horizon sentant enfin le calme revenir en elle.

A ce moment là, des pas retentirent derrière elle, Hermione se retourna et vit Drago qui approchait.

-C'est perturbant hein ? commenta t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en restant silencieuse et se retourna de nouveau vers l'horizon. Drago s'installa près d'elle, son coude touchant le sien. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait à ce simple contact. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Ernie, et ce même quand il l'avait embrassée. Drago fit un sourire en coin quand il aperçut les joues rouges d'Hermione. Il était habitué à faire cet effet là aux filles. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait car s'il leur faisait cet effet, il n'était pas habitué à ressentir la même chose.

Hermione et Drago restèrent ainsi presque toute la matinée en silence, analysant leurs ressentis respectifs. Finalement, Drago demanda à Hermione si elle avait faim et ils allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de celle-ci, ils virent Ron qui attendait, les bras croisés. Quand il vit Hermione, il s'approcha d'elle le visage rouge.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui ? C'est un Serpentard ! Ceux qui ont tués Harry ! Notre ami ! hurla t-il.

Hermione recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Drago jeta un regard hautain à Ron et lui répondit d'une voix hautaine :

-Je n'ai pas tué Potter. Et je sais qu'aucun de nous ne l'a fait ! Mais après tout, qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu étais bien en froid avec ton soi-disant meilleur ami ! Et franchement je comprends que Granger préfère ma compagnie à la tienne. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un...

Hermione le coupa brusquement.

-Tait-toi Drago. Ron, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis finit par la refermer et fit demi-tour sans répliquer quoi que ce soit. Hermione le regarda rentrer dans la Grande Salle et se sentit soudain coupable. C'était son meilleur ami. Le seul qui lui restait et au lieu de le défendre, elle prenait celle de leur ancien ennemi. Elle quitta Drago et rejoignit Ron en courant.

-Ron ! Attends ! Je suis désolée.

Ron la regarda puis demanda.

-Est-ce que Malefoy te plait ?

-Quoi ?! Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est parfaitement ridicule.

-Pour rien.

Ron alla s'asseoir. Il savait qu'Hermione mentait mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne lui mentait pas à lui. Elle se mentait à elle-même.

**31 août 2000, plus tard**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Chris était déçu. Il n'avait pas réussi à coincer l'assassin lors de son aveux sur l'état de Théodore. Il soupira en retournant voir Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réussi à le voir hier, le vieil homme ayant quitté son tableau mais il espérait que ce serait différent aujourd'hui. Arrivé devant les gargouilles, il prononça le mot de passe et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon. En arrivant en haut, il vit le professeur McGonagall plongée dans des dossiers. Elle leva la tête à son arrivée.

-Ah monsieur Bloods. Vous venez parler au professeur Dumbledore ?

Chris hocha la tête et leva le regard vers la toile de l'ancien directeur. Celui-ci le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Minerva ? Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir mais consentit à se lever et sortir de la pièce. Chris s'approcha.

-Monsieur le directeur. Il y a eu une seconde agression. Il faut absolument que vous me disiez ce que vous savez.

-J'ai appris l'agression de monsieur Nott. Et je dois avoué avoir été surpris et attristé par cette nouvelle. Mais heureusement, il est en vie n'est-ce pas ?

Chris hocha la tête, agacé.

-Monsieur Bloods. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Posez-vous les bonnes questions et vous résoudrez cette enquête!. Et vous pourrez ainsi révéler une Vérité.

Albus disparut après avoir dit ces mots. Chris regarda le tableau vide, agacé une nouvelle fois. Cela devenait vraiment une manie de l'ancien directeur à toujours disparaître après avoir prononcé des paroles sibyllines. Il sortit de la pièce à son tour et décida de rejoindre son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ressortit ses notes sur les trésors et les consulta essayant de trouver un sens à tout cela. Finalement, il comprit qu'une visite à Salisbury s'imposait.

* * *

La suite arrive jeudi prochain _normalement_. J'ai un exposé à faire donc si j'ai trop de travail il arrivera vendredi.

Merci !


	7. Un peu de lumière

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une fin de semaine chargée. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas mais si c'est le cas je vous posterais le chapitre le samedi au plus tard.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**Heroine Isn't Cocaine :** Merci pour ta review :) Tu es la raison pour laquelle je continue à poster car sans ça je me serais découragée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

Un peu de lumière

**31 août 2000, **

**Salisbury, Wiltshire, Royaume Uni**

Christopher Bloods sortit du train dans lequel il avait fait le trajet. Il était irrité et avait la nuque endolorie à cause de la dureté des sièges. Mais ce n'était pas la qualité du voyage qui l'énervait mais plutôt la personne qui le suivait. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, très mignonne, sur laquelle beaucoup d'hommes se retournaient. Chris se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit Flora s'arrêter et échanger quelques mots avec l'un des jeunes hommes. Finalement elle lui tendit un bout de papier et rejoignit Chris qui se retenait de taper du pied.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton show ? aboya t-il.

Flora lui lança un regard angélique et le dépassa.

-Allez-viens Chris. L'inspecteur nous attends. Tu ne voudrais pas le faire attendre ?

Chris suivit sa sœur en pestant silencieusement. Elle était Auror tout comme lui mais ils faisaient rarement équipe à cause de leur relation houleuse. La jeune femme avait fini une enquête la veille et avait été nommée par son patron comme coéquipière de Chris. Un regard neuf sur l'enquête ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Ils avaient donc tous les deux été envoyés à Salisbury pour voir si un crime ayant eu lieu dans cette ville pouvait être en lien avec leur enquête. Chris s'était fait passer pour un inspecteur de Scotland Yard quand il avait téléphoné à la police de Salisbury. L'inspecteur Canavan leur avait donné rendez-vous le jour même à dix-huit heures. Et il était dix-sept heures quarante-cinq.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de marcher jusqu'au commissariat et arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Un ventilateur dans un coin de la pièce déversait un air tiède. La pièce était composée d'un mobilier très succinct. Deux chaises en plastique et un bureau derrière lequel une secrétaire lisait un magasine. Elle leva les yeux à l'entrée des deux inspecteurs.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je suis l'inspecteur Christopher Bloods de Scotland Yard. Et voici ma partenaire, Flora Bloods. Nous avons rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Canavan, répondit Chris en sortant une fausse plaque.

La secrétaire tiqua légèrement à l'entente des deux noms de famille. Elle les jaugea rapidement et en voyant qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux verts, elle jugea qu'ils faisaient partis de la même famille. Elle fit un sourire charmeur à Chris tout en décrochant son téléphone.

-Monsieur Canavan ? Les inspecteurs Bloods sont arrivés. ... D'accord.

Elle raccrocha et leur désigna la porte à droite.

-Il vous attends.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et Chris l'ouvrit.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au physique banal était assis derrière un bureau sur lequel s'amoncelaient une multitude de dossiers. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée des visiteurs.

-Bonsoir inspecteur Bloods et inspecteur Bloods.

Flora sourit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

-Bonsoir inspecteur Canavan. Nous sommes ici car un meurtre a eu lieu en Ecosse et nous pensons qu'il est peut-être lié à un crime qui aurait eu lieu ici.

-Bien. En quelle année ?

Cette fois, ce fut Chris qui répondit.

-Et bien nous ne savons pas. Mais ce serait un crime non résolu. Qui aurait eu lieu dans les cinq dernières années au maximum.

-Par crime, vous entendez meurtre ?

-Oui...

Canavan hocha la tête.

-Je vais faire une recherche.

Il commença à taper des renseignements sur son ordinateur puis imprima une feuille. Il la récupéra et la tendit à Christopher.

-Voilà la liste de tous les meurtres non résolus à Salisbury entre 1995 et 2000. Cependant, toutes les victimes n'ont pu être identifiées.

Chris regarda la liste et soudain un nom capta son attention. Il le montra à Flora qui écarquilla les yeux.

**31 août 2000, **

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Après avoir déjeuné, Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron. L'inspecteur Bloods avait quitté Poudlard et ils se demandaient s'il arriverait à trouver qui était l'assassin.

Ron demanda soudain :

-Mais pourquoi il n'utilise pas du véritasérum sur nous ?

-C'est dans la loi. Sans preuve, il ne peut pas nous faire boire de potions. C'est pourquoi, l'assassin s'en tirera peut-être, souffla Hermione dépitée.

Ron marmonna que c'était parfaitement stupide et dit à Hermione qu'il allait dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci préféra sortir dans le parc. Une fois dehors, elle avança jusqu'au lac. Là, elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait demain lorsque les élèves arriveraient. Est-ce que le séminaire serait maintenu ? Et quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux ? Elle voulait tellement retrouver son studio londonien et ne plus jamais le quitter. Ne plus jamais à avoir à se confronter à la perte d'un être cher.

Elle sentit une personne s'asseoir près d'elle et regarda Drago qui enlevait lui aussi ses chaussures. Après avoir pris la même position qu'Hermione, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea avant de prendre la parole.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'est parti faire Bloods ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je veux que tout s'arrête... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout ça arrive hein ?

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il observa Hermione un long moment avant de lever la main et avec une lenteur extrême, il la posa sur son épaule. Hermione fut surprise à se toucher. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy oserait réconforter une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais; il était là pourtant. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Il était vingt-deux heures lorsque Chris retourna à Poudlard. Ils avaient bien avancé pour le coup. Flora était rentrée à Londres et continuerait l'enquête du Ministère. Chris restait le seul élément sur le terrain. Il décida d'aller voir Albus avant d'aller se coucher. L'ancien directeur était, en quelque sorte, devenu son supérieur dans cette enquête.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et gravit l'escalier.

Le bureau était vide et Albus, dans son cadre, observait le visiteur de son regard perçant. Il prit la parole.

-Alors Monsieur Bloods. Vous avez commencé à comprendre ?

-Pour le moment, je ne tiens qu'un bout de l'enquête.

-Oui. Mais vous êtes intelligent. Reparlez aux élèves, quelque chose en sortira. N'oubliez pas. L'assassin commet toujours une erreur. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il faut agir.

Puis il disparut. Chris resta un long moment immobile, fixant le tableau vide, quand soudain excédé, Phinéas Nigellus Black s'exclama :

-Vous comptez passer la nuit ici où vous allez nous laisser en paix ?!

Chris sursauta, lança un regard noir au tableau puis sortit de la pièce. Les élèves arrivaient demain. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver une réponse. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit un tapotement et vit un hibou frapper à une des fenêtres du couloir. Il l'ouvrit et attrapa la lettre qu'il avait à la patte. Elle venait du ministère.

"_Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'ADN sur les indices que tu m'as confié. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que le meurtrier était droitier. Après ça peut-être n'importe qui._

_Bonne chance_

_Angus Prescott_"

Chris plia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Il s'attendait à ces conclusions mais était quand même contrarié. Quatre vingt dix pour cent de la population mondiale était droitière. Et il en était sûrement de même pour celle de Poudlard, cependant il faudrait qu'il vérifie. Il décida de faire cela le lendemain, il prit donc la direction des cuisines avec l'intention de demander un chocolat chaud aux elfes.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione riait avec Drago. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les cuisines à la fin du repas et était restés ensemble. La jeune fille se sentait étonnamment bien avec Drago. A son grand étonnement, il était charmant, drôle et intelligent. Elle se souvenait de ses conversations avec Ernie et avant avec Ron et Viktor. A chaque fois, il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial. Ernie était extrêmement ennuyeux quand il se lançait dans de longs débats sans queue ni tête, Ron était trop puérile et Viktor manquait carrément de conversation. Mais Drago était presque parfait.

De son côté, Drago n'aurait jamais cru possible s'entendre aussi bien avec une née-moldue. Toute sa vie, il avait été éduqué dans la croyance que les Sangs-Purs étaient supérieurs à tous les autres sorciers. Et là, face à Hermione, il sentait toutes ses fondations se fendiller. C'était une née-moldue, un être inférieur, et pourtant, elle était d'une intelligence hors du commun. Sa magie était aussi puissante que n'importe quel sorcier sang-pur. Elle était...spéciale. Vraiment spéciale. Il sentit une bouffée de tendresse le parcourir et il leva la main pour lui prendre ... quand la porte s'ouvrit.

L'arrivée de Chris brisa leur bulle et Drago se sentit soudain pathétique. Il avait failli montrer ses sentiments. Il ne montrait jamais ces sentiments à personne. Il se leva donc prestement et salua Chris avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Hermione déboussolée et triste.

**1 septembre 2000, **

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Il était sept heures lorsque le réveil de Chris sonna. Il se retourna d'abord et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, espérant gagner quelques minutes de sommeil, puis il se rappela ce qui l'attendait et sortit de son lit en baillant longuement. C'était le seul point dans son travail qu'il n'aimait pas. Se coucher tard et devoir quand même se lever tôt. Chris n'aimait pas être privé de sommeil. Durant son adolescence, il dormait douze heures par nuit sans problème et aujourd'hui quand il arrivait à en aligner sept, il était content. Il était resté éveillé jusqu'à minuit la veille pour réfléchir à une tactique visant à faire avouer le coupable et savait qu'il veillerait tard aussi ce soir. Il était donc impatient d'en finir avec cette affaire pour enfin prendre des vacances.

Après s'être préparé rapidement, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Bizarrement, tout le monde était réveillé. Minerva sourit à son approche. C'était elle qui avait dû réunir les élèves. Quand il se fut assis, elle se leva pour faire une annonce.

-Une messe en l'honneur d'Harry Potter sera donnée demain à l'église de Godric's Hollow où il sera ensuite enterré auprès de ses parents. Si vous souhaitez y participer, notez votre nom sur le parchemin que je vais faire passer.

Elle tendit ensuite le parchemin à Hermione qui nota son nom. Chris remarqua que les seules personnes qui ne le firent pas, furent Zacharias Smith et Pansy Parkinson. Il haussa un sourcil mais décida de s'occuper de ce fait après le petit déjeuner. Il se servit du café noir et prit une tartine.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son déjeuner il se leva et invita Pansy Parkinson à le suivre :

-Miss Parkinson, suivez moi, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous poser une ou deux questions.

Pansy fit une grimace mais consentit à le suivre. Une fois, qu'ils furent sorti, Christopher la mena dans la salle de classe improvisée en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, les bras croisés et le regard obstinément braqué sur lui.

-Bien, Miss Parkinson, vous êtes l'une des seules personnes à ne pas avoir noter votre nom sur la liste. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais pleurer sur sa tombe !

-Libre à vous.

Il sortit un parchemin et sa plume magique et reprit.

-Connaissez-vous Salisbury ?

Pansy lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-Oui. Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici ?

-Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas des trésors. Il y avait un plan de cette ville. Ainsi que de la rivière qui y coule.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Je connais juste de nom.

Chris croisa les bras.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas une ville très connue.

-Oui et alors ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, alors je vais m'en aller.

Pansy se leva et allait sortir lorsque Chris se leva et parla d'une voix menaçante.

-Rasseyez-vous immédiatement Miss Parkinson, sinon je vous offre un aller simple pour Azkaban jusqu'à votre procès !

Pansy le regarda soudain inquiète et retourna s'asseoir sans dire un mot de plus.

-Où étiez-vous avant-hier en début de soirée ?

-Pardon ?

-Où étiez-vous avant hier ?!

-Je... Dans ma chambre.

Chris haussa un sourcil mais la congédia sans commentaire supplémentaire.

Il se leva et attrapa les notes prises avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les élèves y étaient toujours, discutant en petit groupe. Il appela Zacharias et demanda à Minerva de laisser sortir les autres élèves.

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, il décida d'interroger le suspect ailleurs pour essayer de le mettre en position de soumission. Il le poussa dans un placard à balai et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette sous les vociférations de Zacharias.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai des droits ! J'en parlerai à mon père et vous serez virez !

-Taisez-vous Monsieur Smith. Sinon je vous envois à Azkaban en attendant votre procès. Et je pense que vous ne tiendrez pas deux heures !

Zacharias lui jeta un regard insolent.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Connaissez-vous la ville de Salisbury ?

-Non !

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Car si j'apprends que vous me mentez et que vous y avez déjà mis les pieds, vous le regretterez.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me menacer ! Et je ne mens pas. Maintenant, laissez moi sortir !

Chris lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir le placard à balais et de sortir...

* * *

Même problème que la dernière fois donc la suite risque d'arriver vendredi ou samedi mais je vous jure de ne plus être autant en retard qu'aujourd'hui. Bisous.


	8. Pour un flirt avec toi

**Note de l'auteur :** SHAME ON ME je n'ai pas tenu ma parole :/ Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le chapitre suivant jeudi ! :)

Et puis que je vous explique mais je suis en double licence et j'ai des semaines blindées donc actuellement je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rédiger. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! En plus la fin est proche.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**RAR :**

**chapoue69 : **heureuse que ça te plaise. Et oui il faut bien du suspense mais ne t'en fait pas tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Indocile :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**labelge :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite de la relation te plaira ;)

**Heroine Isn't Cocaine : **Merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse faire tes spéculations ! ;)

* * *

Pour un flirt avec toi.

**1 septembre 2000,**

**Poudlard, Écosse  
**

Chris était fier de lui. La liste que Minerva avait fait passer pour savoir qui allait venir à l'enterrement lui avait permis de remarquer que tout le monde était droitier sauf Luna Lovegood. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir si Pansy et Zacharias l'étaient aussi.

Il n'avait pas vérifié pendant le petit interrogatoire mais comptait le faire plus tard dans la journée. Il voulait les surprendre. Les sortir de leur apparente tranquillité et découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient.

Au même moment, Hermione discutait avec Ginny dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était parti et elles étaient seules.

Ginny semblait renfrognée.

-Tu te rends compte Hermione ? Les élèves arrivent ce soir et on ne sait toujours pas qui est l'assassin. Cet inspecteur n'a fait aucun progrès et pourtant ça fait trois jours qu'Harry est mort.

Elle se tut et baissa la tête.

-Je sais Ginny... Mais il fait de son mieux je pense. L'assassin ne pourra pas courir éternellement. Il sera arrêté.

-J'espère qu'il sera mis-à-mort ! répliqua Ginny avec une voix glaciale.

Hermione acquiesça même si elle ne croyait pas que ce serait possible. La peine de mort était prohibée en Angleterre.

Elle attrapa un verre et se servit du jus de citrouille. Elle en but une gorgée avant de demander à son amie.

-A ton avis, le séminaire va être annulé ?

-Ils sont obligés, je pense. Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! exposa Ginny.

-C'est vrai.

Hermione laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain. Ginny la regarda puis se leva.

-Je vais dans ma chambre. A tout à l'heure.

-Salut.. répondit Hermione d'un ton vague.

Elle se mit à observer le plafond enchanté, se rappelant avec émotion de son arrivée à Poudlard. Au départ, elle avait été seule, une fois de plus. Elle n'était pas très douée pour se faire des amis. Et puis il y a avait eu le troll. Et elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron. Ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Elle pensait que ce serait toujours ainsi. Mais elle s'était trompée. La fin de la guerre et la fin de leur scolarité les avaient légèrement éloignés. Et maintenant Harry était mort. Elle renifla et se leva, essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Chris avait pris le chemin de la bibliothèque quand une personne le héla.

-Inspecteur Bloods !

Il se retourna et vit Lavande Brown. Elle s'approcha, légèrement essoufflée et lui dit rapidement

-Je vous cherchais partout ! Il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose. Je me suis rappelé d'un truc tout à l'heure ! La veille où Harry est mort, je l'ai croisé en allant dans ma chambre avec Ron. Il parlait avec Luna Lovegood, vous savez, la blonde bizarre ? Et ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

Chris haussa un sourcil.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Avez-vous entendu la conversation ?

-Oui j'en suis sûre. Non. On est passé rapidement. Ron ne supportait plus Harry.

-D'accord. Vous êtes sûre de ne vous rappeler aucun des propos qui ont été prononcés ?

-Je... Si ! Luna a dit le mot "excuses". Mais je n'ai rien entendu de plus.

-Bien. Merci d'être venue me voir Miss Brown.

Lavande hocha la tête et repartie. Chris tourna ses informations dans sa tête et changea de direction. Alors qu'il avançait, il croisa un fantôme. C'était le professeur Binns. Chris sursauta. Il avait totalement oublié que ce professeur passait tout son temps dans sa salle de classe depuis sa mort. Il décida de lui parler pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose.

-Professeur Binns ?

Le fantôme sursauta et baissa les yeux. Il semblait avoir été réveillé d'un profond sommeil.

-Ah... Monsieur Nott. Vous êtes de retour au château ?

-Heu non. C'est Bloods moi monsieur. D'ailleurs en parlant de Théodore Nott, vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Ah oui. Ce malheureux incident.. Très regrettable. C'est comme ce qui est arrivé à Harper. C'était un gentil garçon.

-Hum Potter pas Harper. Oui c'est regrettable. Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez vu quelque chose ?

-Non.. Je ne me promène pas en pleine nuit dans le château.

Binns lui lança un regard grave. Chris hocha la tête et posa une dernière question.

-Et par hasard, sauriez-vous où se trouve Luna Lovegood ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu partir vers les serres tout à l'heure.

-D'accord merci. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir !

Le fantôme acquiesça et s'éloigna dans les airs. Chris tourna les talons et rejoignit en courant les serres. Comme l'avait dit le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Luna y était. Elle avait des lunettes énormes et colorées sur le nez et observait avec intérêt un plant de dictames. Le jeune inspecteur s'approcha alors que Luna se tournait vers lui, ayant entendue le bruit de ses pas.

-Oh ! Bonjour inspecteur. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, merci. J'avais une question à vous poser Miss Lovegood.

-Oui ?

Luna le regardait en souriant. Elle enleva ses lunettes et se releva.

-Un témoin affirme vous avoir entendue vous disputer avec Harry Potter la veille de sa mort.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Luna garda le sourire. On parlait de la guerre et il me disait une fois de plus qu'il était désolé pour la mort de mon père. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulait pas et que je n'avais pas besoin de ses excuses.

Luna se tut et reprit sur un ton de confidence.

-Il était amoureux de moi, vous savez ? C'est dommage qu'il soit mort. Il était gentil.

Christopher observa Luna, ahuri. Cette fille était tellement déconnectée de la réalité que s'en était incroyable. Il la remercia et la laissa à ses occupations.

Alors qu'il allait retourner vers le château, une chouette le rejoignit. Elle tenait une lettre dans son bec. Chris attrapa la lettre et la chouette le suivit alors qu'il rentrait dans le château. Il décida de retourner à son bureau improvisé et ouvrit la lettre alors que la chouette se posait sur le dossier de sa chaise, attendant la réponse.

C'était une lettre du ministère.

"_Chris,_

_ J'ai effectué des recherches pour savoir qui était à Salisbury le jour de la mort de notre victime. Et bien figure toi que ce jour là, Harry Potter a pris deux places de trains. Il a payé par carte bleue (un moyen de paiement moldu). Je pense que si on trouve qui a voyagé avec lui, on aura notre assassin. Cependant je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Théodore Nott. Je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau et toi aussi, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes avancées._

_Flora."_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Chris attrapa un bout de parchemin et répondit :

"_Flora,_

_ Merci pour ta lettre. Je pense que ça va m'aider à avancer. Sinon étant donné que le meurtrier est droitier j'ai commencé mes recherches. Pour l'instant seule une des suspects est gauchère. Mais il me reste encore deux autres suspects dont il faut que je découvre s'ils sont droitiers ou gauchers._

_Je te tiens au courant. Chris."_

Il plia le parchemin et le glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il tendit à la chouette.

-Apporte cette lettre à Flora s'il te plait.

La chouette hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Chris se rassit et réfléchit rapidement. Il savait que les pièces du puzzle était en train de se mettre doucement en place.

De son côté, Hermione avait rejoint la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en y entrant sachant ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, nerveuse puis voyant qu'elle était seule, elle s'enfonça dans les rayons.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait la fit se retourner rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade. Drago était dans l'encadrement. Dès qu'il l'a vit il esquissa un sourire léger.

-Salut Granger !

-Salut Drago.

Il s'approcha et la regarda avec un léger regard moqueur.

-Alors toujours entrain de lire ?

Hermione comprit qu'il cherchait à badiner avec elle. Elle se sentit heureuse à cette pensée et décida de se prendre au jeu.

-Et oui. Tu me connais trop bien Malefoy.

Drago fit un sourire sincère et se plaça derrière elle, observant les livres par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. A la sensation de son corps près du sien, Hermione sentit un puissant trouble la parcourir. Le jeune homme tendit son bras par dessus son épaule, frôlant sa chevelure et attrapa un livre de Métamorphose qu'il tendit à la jeune Gryffondor.

Celle-ci regarda le livre hébétée avant de l'attraper.

-Tu vas voir, il est très bien.

-Qu..Quoi..

-Le livre.

Patient, Drago montra le livre qu'elle tenait maintenant, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle se sentait comme une parfaite idiote. Réagir ainsi devant un garçon. Devant ce garçon. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Elle le remercia rapidement et décida de s'éloigner de lui avant que son cerveau ne se liquéfie encore une fois au toucher du magnifique blond. Elle cherche une table loin de l'entrée et s'assit contre le mur. Comme ça personne ne pourrait l'assommer par derrière.

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago l'avait suivit et s'assit en face d'elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je te fait de l'effet Granger ?

-N'importe quoi.

Hermione secoua la tête violemment en rougissant furieusement. Elle même n'y croyait pas. Évidemment, Drago lui faisait de l'effet. Il était superbe. Et maintenant qu'il ne la méprisait plus à cause de son sang elle se rendait compte qu'il était aussi très sympathique. Bien que passablement agaçant.

-Essaie de te convaincre toi-même avant d'essayer de convaincre les autres !

Hermione releva le regard s'attendant à un énième regard moqueur mais ce qu'elle vit la perturba encore plus profondément. Drago avait un regard presque...tendre.

Elle se sentit complètement désarçonnée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Drago lui plaisait. Ok. Mais juste un peu. Ça elle voulait bien se l'avouer. Mais qu'elle lui plaise en retour. Im-pos-sible ! Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un truc à dire rapidement sinon elle allait passer pour une idiote.

-Alors tu me suis maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasse agresser. Alors je te surveille c'est tout.

Hermione rougit. Par Merlin. Ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre qu'il tenait à elle ? Elle se plongea dans son livre, les joues brûlantes et ouvrit une page au hasard. Elle la regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes, incapable de comprendre le sens des mots sous ses yeux.

De son côté Drago se sentait heureux de voir la réaction d'Hermione. Pas qu'elle lui plaise ou quoi que ce soit, bien entendu. Mais parce que ça faisait du bien à son orgueil mâle de se savoir admiré.

Chris venait de coincer Zacharias Smith dans un couloir. L'ancien Poufsouffle le regardait, méprisant.

-Quoi encore ? Vous ne voulez pas vous trouver un autre jouet.

-Suivez-moi.

Au fond de lui, Chris avait une terrible envie d'attraper la jolie tête blonde du garçon et de la fracasser contre un mur. Malheureusement ça ne se faisait pas. Et il y aurait de la paperasse à remplir ce qui était assez ennuyeux.

Chris le mena dans son bureau et le força à s'asseoir puis lui tendit une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin.

-Écrivez !

-Pardon ?

Zacharias le regardait ahuri. Cet inspecteur était totalement fou.

-Écrivez votre nom sur ce papier. Immédiatement.

Après un dernier regard hautain, le poufsouffle consentit à attraper la plume et écrivit son nom de sa main droite.

Un suspect de plus. Chris se sentit cependant heureux à cette nouvelle. Il rêvait d'envoyer ce gosse à Azkaban. Et s'il pouvait le faire avec une accusation de meurtre ce serait parfait. Il congédia le garçon qui parti sans un mot de plus.

Chris s'assit à son bureau à son tour. Il savait qu'il devait se recentrer. Il était entrain de laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. Il voulait que Smith soit coupable et il savait qu'il pouvait être capable de tourner les indices afin qu'ils correspondent à sa théorie. Ce qui était très mauvais. Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de faire le vide.

Il décida d'utiliser la technique de relaxation qu'il avait appris lors de sa formation. Il nomma chaque partie de son corps et les visualisa dans sa tête. Arrivé à ses cheveux, il était de nouveau en pleine forme et avait l'esprit en alerte pour résoudre ces crimes.

Il se leva et parti à la recherche de Pansy Parkinson qu'il trouva dans sa chambre. Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

-Écrivez-votre nom ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Écrivez votre nom et ne posez pas de questions.

Pansy lança un regard noir à l'inspecteur mais écrivit rapidement son prénom. Elle était gauchère.

Chris souffla, récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la pièce après l'avoir remercié rapidement.

Il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Aller au Ministère, parler à sa sœur.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Je sais, c'est plus court que d'habitude !

La suite jeudi 24/10.


	9. Invisible, il pose ses liens

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 9 :)

Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

**AydenQuileute :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Personnellement je ne trouvais pas que l'enquête soit géniale mais je suis contente de voir que tu accroches quand même :)

* * *

Invisible, il pose ses liens

**1 septembre 2000,**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Il fallait que Chris parle à sa sœur de l'enquête. Peut-être qu'à eux deux ils réussiraient à avancer.

Après avoir quitté le château, il transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Il la retrouva dans son bureau. Elle était plongée dans des papiers. Au bruit de la porte, elle leva la tête.

-Tient. Salut Chris.

-Salut. Alors j'ai vérifié qui était droitier et qui ne l'était pas. Pour l'instant seules Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood sont gauchères. Un témoin a entendu Luna Lovegood se disputer avec la victime le jour du meurtre. Mais Lovegood m'a dit que c'était une broutille puis m'a sorti que Potter était amoureux d'elle. C'est une personne très étrange.

-Lovegood ? C'est normal. Tu te rappelle de son père, non ? Xénophilius Lovegood, directeur du Chicaneur. Il est mort durant la guerre. Lui aussi était spécial.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Chris tira une chaise et s'assit face au bureau de sa sœur. Celle-ci joignit ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête dans ses mains face à son frère. Chris fit de même. C'était presque une façon de se connecter entre eux pour réfléchir.

-Alors tu comptes la laisser sur la liste des suspects ? Reprit Flora.

-Je ne pense pas. Au fond de moi, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit coupable.

-Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a apprit lors de notre formation ? Suivre notre instinct. Si celui-ci te dit qu'elle n'est pas coupable, fais lui confiance.

-Oui.

-A ton avis les deux attaques sont liées ou non ?

-Je pense qu'elles le sont. Mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi Nott a été attaqué. Potter était la personne visée. C'est une certitude. Alors peut-être que Nott avait vu quelque chose et que l'assassin a préféré agir avant qu'il ne vienne me parler.

-Ou bien... ?

-Ou bien les deux affaires n'ont rien à voir entres elles.

Flora releva la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Chris. La réponse est évidente. Tout est lié à Salisbury. Dumbledore le sait. Je pense même qu'il connait l'assassin. Mais il veut que tu le découvres par toi-même. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été surpris que Nott ai été attaqué. Et bien peut-être que ça signifie que...

-Que ça n'aurait pas du arriver ! Nott ne savait rien ! Il n'a pas été attaqué par l'assassin d'Harry Potter. Il a été attaqué par quelqu'un d'autre qui veut camoufler son crime !

Chris était excité. Il avançait. Il se rapprochait du but. Avoir compris cela changeait toute la donne. Flora lui sourit, amusée.

-Voilà. Tu as compris. Je pense que tu devrais retourner voir Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il acceptera d'en dire plus.

-Je n'y crois pas trop mais je vais quand même faire ce que tu me dis. A plus.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement. Dès qu'il aurait parlé à Dumbledore, il rejoindrait les suspects dans la Grande Salle et pourrait ainsi les cuisiner de nouveau. Mais il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il y avait deux assassins. Ainsi celui qui avait tenté de tuer Nott se sentirait en sécurité et finirait même par faire une erreur. Celui d'Harry Potter, lui, serait de plus en plus perturbé car il penserait être le seul à savoir qu'il y a deux assassins.

Chris était arrivé devant la gargouille quand il émergea de ses réflexions. Il donna le mot de passe et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon.

Minerva était dans son bureau. Elle leva la tête à l'entrée de l'inspecteur.

-Ah Monsieur Bloods. Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

Elle semblait terriblement inquiète.

-Non pas encore mais je vous promets de trouver qui est le meurtrier.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui... Les élèves arrivent ce soir au château.. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelles agressions. J'ai reçu des lettres de certains parents assez agressives.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Minerva n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Elle avait essayé d'en reparler avec Albus mais il était terriblement buté et ne cessait de lui dire que Christopher Bloods résoudrait tout et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il lui avait aussi juré qu'aucun des élèves ne serait blessé et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'attaque.

-Vous voulez parler à Albus je suppose ?

-Oui désolé.

-Non ce n'est rien. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille accueillir mes professeurs. Ils arrivent à midi.

Elle se leva et sortit rapidement. Chris sentit une bouffée de nostalgie le parcourir. Il se rappelait de sa scolarité à Poudlard. A l'époque il n'aimait pas trop McGonagall qu'il jugeait trop sévère. Maintenant il se rendait compte qu'elle était l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Albus le regardait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Alors, Monsieur Bloods. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Théodore Nott n'a pas été agressé par l'assassin d'Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui l'a attaqué voulait camoufler le crime.

Albus hocha la tête.

-En effet. Nous avons affaire à deux assassins dans cette histoire.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas en dire plus ?

-Vous vous débrouiller si bien tout seul, monsieur Bloods. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide.

Chris soupira. Il savait qu'Albus dirait quelque chose comme ça. Il décida donc de le remercier et de le quitter. Le repas allait être servi.

Lorsqu'il arriva, les cinq grandes tables avaient été remises en place. Les professeurs et les suspects étaient tous assis ensemble à l'une d'elle et discutaient. Chris reconnu des visages connus parmi les professeurs, notamment le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick. Il alla les saluer, heureux de les revoir, avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'Hannah Abbot.

La jeune fille rougit immédiatement et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux. Chris lui jeta un regard amusé et mangea rapidement.

A la fin du repas, il appela Ronald Weasley pour lui parler.

**1 septembre 2000,**

**Poudlard, Ecosse, plus tard**

Il était environ quinze heures quand Drago sortit du bureau de l'inspecteur Bloods. Celui-ci l'avait notamment interrogé sur ce qu'il avait fait en 1998 à la fin de l'année. Et s'il avait revu Harry Potter à ce moment. Il n'y comprenais strictement rien mais espérait que cette histoire serait bientôt finie.

Il prit la décision d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait la secrète espérance qu'Hermione y serait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il avait désormais du mal à se passer de la jeune fille, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait un terme qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux.

Soudain une voix nasillarde le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête et vit Peeves qui sortait du plafond en ricanant. L'esprit frappeur était fou de joie de savoir que de nouvelles recrues à martyriser arrivaient ce soir.

-Tient tient. Mais c'est mon ptit pote Dracounet. Comment ça vas avec ta chérie Grangy ? Potty est à peine refroidi que tu lui sautes dessus. C'est pas bien ça.

Peeves tournait autour de lui un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

-Peeves dégage !

-Tututu. Surveille ton langage petit Dracounet.

Drago ferma les yeux énervés. Cet esprit frappeur l'avait toujours exaspéré au plus haut point.

Il allait partir quand il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Baron Sanglant. Il rouvrit les yeux et décida de reprendre un ton poli.

-Au fait Peeves. Tu n'aurais rien vu par hasard ?

Peeves répondit d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Ptet bien que oui, ptet bien que non. En tout cas ce n'est pas à toi que je le dirais !

-Peeves attends ! Si tu as vu quelque chose, il faut que tu en parles à l'inspecteur Bloods !

Peeves l'ignora et disparu.

Drago tapa du pieds sur le sol, exaspéré au plus haut point. Il reparti en arrière et toqua à la porte du bureau de Chris. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, surpris.

-Oui, monsieur Malefoy ?

-Monsieur, je crois que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur est au courant de quelque chose. Il a refusé de me parler mais peut-être qu'à vous il vous dira quelque chose.

-D'accord merci.

Chris sortit du bureau et ferma la porte.

-Je vais lui parler.

Il s'éloigna ensuite et Drago reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Quand il y a arriva, il trouva Hermione à la même place que ce matin. Elle leva la tête à son entrée.

-Salut Drago.

-Salut Hermione.

Il s'approcha et prit une place en face d'elle.

-Tu lis le même livre que ce matin ?

-Oui.

Hermione replongea la tête dans son livre. Drago ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et continua la conversation.

-Et ça c'est bien passé avec l'inspecteur ?

-Oh, oui. J'espère qu'il va trouver qui est l'assassin.

-Moi aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai parlé à Peeves. Je crois qu'il a vu quelque chose. Bloods est parti essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Hermione releva la tête.

-Ah bon il a vu quelque chose ? Quand ?

-Ben avant l'une des deux attaques je pense.

-D'accord. J'espère que l'inspecteur Bloods réussira à lui parler.

Elle ferma son livre et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma.

Drago la regarda inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je...En fait je me disais que tu avais énormément changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Oui. Je sais. J'ai mûri. J'ai compris certaines choses aussi. Mais j'avais déjà commencé à les comprendre avant.

-A partir de quand...A partir de quand as-tu compris que c'était Harry qui devait gagner ?

-Pendant la sixième année... Tu-Sais-Qui m'avez demandé de tuer Dumbledore, tu t'en rappelles ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-J'en ai été incapable.

-Je sais. Harry m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé dans la tour d'Astronomie.

-Oui. Enfin je préfère ne pas en parler s'il te plait. Ça reste un souvenir assez douloureux.

-Oui je comprends.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever.

-Tu veux venir te promener dans le parc ?

-Excellente idée !

Drago se leva à son tour et attendit qu'Hermione repose le livre. Ils sortirent ensemble du château. Une légère brise soufflait, soulevant leur cheveux. Drago sentit l'envie de prendre la main d'Hermione mais il se retint. Il avait finalement compris. La jeune fille lui plaisait. Et il semblait qu'il lui plaisait aussi en retour.

Ils s'assirent au bord du lac et l'observèrent en silence. Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il s'était avoué que la jeune fille lui plaisait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans alors qu'il en avait vingt !

Mais il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Hermione n'était pas une fille qu'on prenait et qu'on jetait ensuite. C'était une fille qu'on devait chérir et protéger comme une pierre précieuse. Il se sentit niais face à cette comparaison mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il attrapa sa main qui était posée sur l'herbe et la serra doucement.

Hermione se tourna vers lui les joues rouges. Il la regarda longuement pesant le pour et le contre. Mais quand il l'a vit se pencher vers lui les yeux fermés, il envoya valser sa réserve et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces et parfumées comme du miel. Il se sentit enivré. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle émotion. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle. Ne jamais s'éloigner. Il se sentait si bien. Si heureux. Ils se reculèrent pour respirer. Il allait lui demander comment ça allait quand elle replongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Drago la serra tout contre lui. Il sentait son cœur battre contre le sien. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement avant de se reculer.

Hermione le regarda les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

-Waw.

Drago sourit et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tu es très mignonne tu sais ?

-Merci...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ça avait été super.

* * *

Comme je serais enfin en vacances demain soir (ou ce soir serait plus exact), je vous poste la suite jeudi prochain :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

PS :Désolé pour les fautes, il doit en rester.


End file.
